A Faries Dark Flame
by FT Water-Dragon-Slayer
Summary: After weeks of searching for his father he ends up apart of the mage guild Fairy tail, where he spent the majority of his time being alone still searching for his father. He soon finds a friend that promises never to leave him and to love him for who he is, her name is Lisanna. They grew closer and closer as the years went on becoming Fairy Tails cutest unnofficial couple, until.
1. Prologue

**A Fairies Dark Flame**

I in no way shape or form own Fairy Tail. All characters are owned by Hiro Mashima.

**Prologue:**

* * *

"Discussion People"

'Thoughts People'

**"****Discussion Demon or Dragon"**

**'****Thoughts Demon or Dragon'**

**-Technique or action-**

The kingdom of Foire, a neutral country of 17 million people. It is a world of magic. Magic is both bought and sold there every day. It is an important part of everyone's lives, and there are those who use magic as their occupation. Those who do are called wizards. The wizards belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission. There are many guilds in the kingdom Foire, both small and large. In a city far away there lies a guild from which various legends were once born… Or rather, will continue to be born long into the future… Its name is Fairy Tail!

We are getting a little ahead of ourselves. Our story begins in a forest far away from any city or town, isolated from a human presence. Due to its abundance of vicious beast that roam these woods, man has made no effort to live in this region.

In a small clearing deep within the forest there is one man, or rather boy who was left in this forest. The pink haired ball of fun with rosy colored chubby cheeks and ear piercing screams. Attracting the attention of all the beast in the forest.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"Screamed the pink haired infant at the top of his lungs. The screams last what seemed like forever soon followed by complete silence, as the baby ran out energy and began to shiver from the every approaching night.

When the crying subsided the creatures of the woods headed to where it was coming from. Including a family of hunger tiger-bears searching for their next meal. As they approached the clearing the two parents simultaneously gave out a low feral growl signal the three cubs to stay back. The two continued to creep closer and closer until mere feet from the source of the disturbance.

"Waaaaaah!" the cries began again from the seemed to be exhausted baby. Startling the two prowling animals, to the point of an attack. The cries began to fade as the shivers grew more abundant and the night crept over the land. Until everything seemed to stop as the afternoon sky filled with a large looming shadow.

-**Thud- **The boy and the two animals froze in fear; however, the boys shivering stopped from the overwhelming heat emanating from the new creature standing before them. The tiger-bears ran away grabbing their young and running back deep into the woods from wince they came.

**"****Seems we have a human in my forest" **coming from the giant red dragon. The boy seem to enjoy the presence of the beast, a small toothy grin grew on him the dragon seemed to notice it. Lowering his giant head down to the boys view to return a much toothier grin. **"Who are you young one and why are you here?"**

The warmth seemed to reenergize the boy who after the question reached for the dragon's nose mumbling words that the dragon could only have understand as "dada." The words shocked the dragon who felt sudden happiness from the little ones words. **'I take it he has no family' **the dragon thought. As the dragon reach out his claw to touch the child. A crimson glow began to appear around him, the closer the claw came the brighter he shined. **'I see you are my heir.' **Looking up into the sky mumbling under his breath. **"You sure have a sense of humor don't you?" **The dragon reached down underneath the child and with one beat of his massive red and yellow wings flew into the night sky. The child fell asleep in the dragon's warm embrace with a small anime snore bubble coming out of his nose. After a few minutes of flying the two landed in a cave where the dragon laid the child down, standing over him admiring his newly adopted son.** "I'm guessing I should name you? Hmmm. Natsu… Natsu Dragneel. A great name for the future king and son of Igneel the current King of the fire dragons."**

"Waaaaaah" Natsu woke up and continued his screaming from earlier that day. For a totally different reason, in between screams a loud grumble was heard emanating for the child's belly. The screeching began to stir the once sleeping dragon. Slowly opening one eye to peer down at the annoyance he call a son. **'Seems the brat is hungry. I wonder?'**

The dragon began to suck in the air around him as his red scaly cheeks grew to a cartoony size. Final letting out what was air now was a stream of intense heat and flames that went straight for Natsu.

The crying stop abruptly when the red and yellow flames engulf the pink haired boy. His eyes widen as if receiving something he had wanted forever. Much to Igneel's surprise when Natsu began to suck up the flames that surrounded him. Natsu's eyes got heavy and he drifted back to sleep, Igneel still stunned by the child ability to eat fire without any training. **'I wonder just how powerful you are going to be. If you can already achieve a feat of eating my flames.' **

"Waaaaaah" his thoughts were interrupted by the renewal of the crying.** "That is if I don't burn you alive for crying to so much!" **Igneel sighed as he tried to figure out what was bothering the child now. Slowly rising to his full height the dragon turned around to face his son and caught a whiff of something awful. **'That better not be what I think it is?' **lowering his head to assure himself of what he smelt**. "Maybe I should have left you in the forest."**

"Dada" Natsu Giggled. Removing all thoughts of returning his adopted son.

-**Igneel and Natsu lived together in the forest where Natsu was found for many years. Training and honing his skills, the trials he faced were hard but worthwhile. As he knew as heir to the fire dragon throne he needed to be as strong as his dad. But deep down he wanted to surpass his father in every way shape or form.-**

**A/N:** I'm done with my first fanfic hopefully you enjoyed it. Any pointers are accepted please no flames. Still need beta readers. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

**A Fairies Dark Flame**

I in no way shape or form own Fairy Tail. All characters are owned by Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**Seeing Death for the First Time

"Discussion People"

'Thoughts People'

"TECHNIQUE OR SPELL"

**"****Discussion Demon or Dragon"**

**'****Thoughts Demon or Dragon'**

* * *

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR" Natsu screamed as a torrent of red and orange flames streamed from his mouth. Heading towards the forest him and Igneel have been training for the past couple years. He continued using his flames until he was completely exhausted and fell to the ground. His breathing was labored as he slowly rose up using his elbows to host his body into place. Scanning what he had just done.

All around him the once lush green forest, was now a crispy waste land full of fire and ash with little signs of life. Except for the large scaled dragon with a Scar in the shape of an X on his chest, who was also examining his son's handy work. Igneel began to let a smile grew over his face. **"I could almost be proud of you… almost. You have become very strong but like have said a hundred times by now, our power is fueled by our emotions the stronger the emotions."**

"The stronger I get. I know you stinky dragon." Natsu blurted out before his dad could finish while sticking his tongue out. "By the way why do you keep saying our power? You make it seem like you don't just sit on your butt and tell me what to do." Natsu was slowing getting up before he could even react he was smashed back to the ground by the large tail of his father.

**"****As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by a pest." **Closing his eyes to remember his place in his speech while lifting his tail for his son.** "Our emotions fuel our power. The stronger the emotion felt the more your power will rise until it can comparable to a dragon. Though you have a long way to go you have made great leaps and bounds to acquiring such power."**

Igneel left his eyes closed waiting for a response from his loud mouth brat. No response came **"Natsu?" **Igneel open his eyes and turn his head towards the remains of the crater left by his tail.

In the crater lied the unconscious body of Natsu as the impact of the tail knocked out the already exhausted dragon slayer. Igneel signed and examining the unconscious form of the boy.** 'Maybe it's time for him to learn that there are other emotions besides happiness.'** Igneel scoped up the pink headed dragon slayer and began to beat his wings until the ground became hard to see through the thick clouds below him.

The dragon began to descend from the heaven to a clearing miles away from his home. **'This should be far enough for the little brat not to be able to sniff his way back home.' **Igneel thought as he set his son on the ground. He began to breathe a small stream of fire out his mouth onto the clearing. Then ascending in the direction he had come from. **'Your first adventure alone in the real world… prince please don't bring shame to my name.' **a small sigh left the dragons mouth as he continued until out of view and range of the dragon slayer's heighten senses.

"Uhmmm" Natsu began to stir from his sleep. "That stupid fire breathing lizard. Igneel!" as the pink haired boy stood he looked around for the source of the knot that had formed on his head. "Where are you? You wanna be dragon." He spit out while spinning around holding his arms over his head preparing for an attack that never came.

Natsu calmed down as he realizes the attack wasn't coming. He continued to observe his surroundings noticing he was no longer surrounded by the dying remnants of his training ground. Instead the clearing was filled with wild flowers and grass that swayed back and forth from the cool breeze that also blew through his pink locks causing them to mimic his surroundings. 'Where am I? And where is Igneel I know he was he I can smell him.' he thought while taking a whiff of his surroundings. He smelt the dragon that had left him there but also smelt burning grass, hoping he was close to where he was training. He soon realized it was a fire on a small hill near him.

His stomach began to grumble as he walked to the fire and inhaled causing the fire to enter his body. Once the fire was gone he rubbed his now bloated belly and sat soft on the grass. 'He never leaves me fire to eat unless it part of some stupid training… that's probably what this is.'

Looking at the charred grass he saw a message that Igneel had burnt into the ground more than likely for him. 'So this is a reading lesson, probably won't come get me until I decipher this crap. Why don't I ever have eating new stuff as training?' Walking back to the grassy hill and reading the short message that should have only took seconds to read, took the young dragon slayer minutes to read.

_Natsu,_

_I know you are having a tough time reading this but I know you will get it. You are not understanding how important emotions are to our power. I have left you here to have an adventure on your own, learn about life outside of what I have taught you. Please refrain from your usually destruction and chaos that you leave. Try and meet new people make a friend, never mind you will be lucky to meet anyone where I left you. I will be back to get you in one week's time, that's 7 days. Don't dishonor my name._

_Igneel_

"Stupid ash breath dragon just left me here alone what is he thinking. Other than this stupid fire he left what am I supposed to eat?" Natsu was yelling while stomping into the forest to grab wood to make a fire. He began to contemplate just burning the whole forest down, but decide against just because it would be tiresome.

"Huh" Natsu made a quick turn as he caught the smell of burning hay and wood. Dropping the bundle of stick he had collect and hoping into the trees until he reached the top of canopy. Seeing the source of the smell, while the forest blocked out the sounds coming from the village at the top of the trees Natsu could hear everything with his heighten senses and it brought a shiver down his spine.

"Help!"

"Save the Children! Someone please save the Children!"

"No stay away. You can have them, just let me live."

"Mommy daddy… Come back."

"Elizabeth where are you?"

The screams and cries of pain reach Natsu's ears, causing the dragon slayer to freeze and fear for his own safety. "Daddy where are you?" The screams of a young boy looking for his father woke Natsu from his trance like state. Breaking into a full sprint towards the fire.

**-A Few Hours Before-**

A small village thriving in the forest its people chose to live away from the commotion of big city life. They prospered and lived peacefully while the adults worked the children played in the streets and surrounding fields. One the children kicked a ball a little too hard and was forced to run after it.

The ball rolled for a while until stopped by a rather large man in a green cloak that was tied around the neck with a light green ribbon. His face was covered with a white mask decorated with a purple emblem, the mask seemed to be too small or his face was extremely large for his mask.

"Burn the village to the ground and kill the men and woman. Grab the children we need them to resurrect Lord Zeref!" the man yelled. Almost immediately figures began to appear from the shadows of the woods holding up torches as they began to stride through the village lighting all they could on fire.

"Mommy… Daddy… Simon…" a little girl with long black hair screamed as the village she had known her whole life was being burned to the ground. She ran and ran knowing if she stopped she would never see her family again. "Mommy… Daddy." she manage to squeak out.

"I heard a child's voice. It is this way." One of the men yelled and ran down an ally. They reached the end of the ally just to see nothing but a flash of red which they all assumed that it was the fire flickering in the distance.

"This way" another of the men gesturing to a mother and their children as they tried to hid behind the rubble of a house. They continued their trek after the family.

"Shhh" a young girl that looked at least a couple of years older with shoulder length red hair said. Her big brown eyes staring at the young black haired girl, whose hazel eyes were filled with salty tears. The crying girl tried to contain her tears to a minimum to appease the older child. "Come and hid here." She continued. Lifting the lid to the basket next to them.

"But my Mom… daddy and brother are out there." The black haired child managed to whisper. Her eyes were closed trying to withhold the tears that leaked from each side. "I have to…"

She was stopped as the red haired child put a reassuring hand on the younger girls head massaging it. "I'll go find them and your brother. I promise." She then closed the lid and ran away to full fill her promise.

The hazel eyes peered out of the basket until the red blur had disappear around a corner. Then she dropped deep into the basket to wait out the onslaught of the invaders or until her savior returned with her family.

**-Present Time-**

After running for what seemed like hours and ducking under branches and hoping over bushes. "I need… to go… faster" Natsu managed to breathe out in-between breathes, quickening his pace he began to realized that even in the woods the voices were dying out.

Unknown to Natsu the village's raid was ending and only a few of the Zeref worshippers were left. Scavenging for any stragglers that were still hiding among the rubble. Among them was the little girl with long black hair, a white bow holding her hair out of her face, and big beautiful hazel eyes still hiding in the basket she was left in.

The pink haired mage slowed down once he reached the clearing before the burnt remains of the village. And shook in fear as he soon began to hate his heighten senses, his nostril was filled with the smell of cooking flesh. It wasn't from any animal he had ever smelled before, it gave our young mage an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He continued his walk into the village he hated himself for continuing through the village as the smell continued to surround him.

"Help me…" Natsu heard that faint whisper as it seemed close behind him. He turned around to see no one was there. He heard the noise again and began to walk towards the ashes of a small house, he slowed once he realized that one of the sources of the smell was the location. His movements became slow as his feet drug the ash and dirt.

Once he reach the source of the voice he began to move the burning rubble hoping to find someone alive safe. His hopes of finding someone safe were destroyed as burnt hand reached for the boy.

"Aaaahh" Natsu jumped back and screamed, as he soon realized the smell he had been inhaling ever since he enter the clearing. "Its human flesh… Burning human flesh." Tears began to fall down his cheeks. As he turned around and saw more bodies crackling in the fire as the crimson flames danced over their dead or dying bodies.

The Screams of horror coming from Natsu stirred the Black haired girl still holding up with in the basket. She lifted the lid her hazel eyes were the only thing visible as they looked one way then the other, checking for any of the men in the cloaks gather the children. Once the coast was clear the girl began to wonder around the remains of the village heading towards the voice of the pink haired dragon slayer.

She was unaware that she wasn't the only person following the sounds to the source. Most of the worshippers had left the village. Only a hand full of them were left and was all converging on the screaming child whose voice was echoing throughout the village and its surround areas.

Natsu eyes were closed trying to erase the sight of the dead bodies from his mind to no avail. "This has to be a dream…. It can't be real!" His cries continued to cover up the crackling of skin from the flames, but could not mask the overwhelming smell of burning flesh.

"Uhmmm" the black haired girl said. As she for reached Natsu using her little hand to grab his shirt, to get his attention.

Natsu stopped his whaling and turn to see the young beauty that was hold his shirt with tears filling her eyes. Turning around and kneeling down as he place both of his hands on her shoulders. His eyes glaring into hers, he gave her a toothy smile that only he could give. "Hey There. My name is Natsu Dragneel… What is yours?" he spoke with a calming tone even though his voice was horse from his screaming. Seeming to forget his surrounding greeting her as if it was a nice day.

She sniffed a couple times as she lifted her head to meet his grin and returned one as best she could. "Kagura… Kagura Mikazuchi." Her voice was low and polite; however, Natsu could hear the distress in her voice. Trying to comfort her he placed his hand on her head and massages his fingers through her hair. 'Why is he rubbing my head? His hands are so warm… maybe he knows where my family is.'

She thought while trying to hold back a small blush. "Natsu have you seen my mommy, daddy, and my brother." She spoke while her bangs were hiding her eyes. Her body began to shake as the words escaped her lips.

"No. I'm sorry but I could help you find them if you would like." Natsu explained. After he said that he could feel her stop shaking and a semi smile crept over her face as she nodded in agreement. Natsu leaving his knees standing at full height which ended up being not much taller than Kagura. They began to walk through the village, Natsu made sure she was not able to see the bodies burning in the inferno that was her home.

"Where do you live? I think your house would be a good place to start looking. For your family…" Natsu asked the still timid girl clingy to his rags that he considered clothes. She remained silent while she heard him she decide to just nodded, still unsure why the strangers was helping her.

"Natsu… Why are you here helping me?" the little girl whisper at a level not humanly possible to hear. Hear bangs covered her eyes keeping her head hanging low, trying to fight off the depression of seeing her village burning to the ground.

Unknown to her Natsu grew a smile on his face right before turning his head to look at his little companion. "My dad told me to always help those in need especially if they are cute." Natsu answered her bring a smile and blush to the young girls face. 'Even though the stupid lizard didn't ever tell me what cute means. I wonder if it has something to do with food… I'm hungry.' Natsu's mind began to ponder his possible meals later that day.

'I don't know why I feel happy. Everything I know is burning and yet a smile is on my face.' Kagura looked up at Natsu as they continued to her house.

Natsu still trying to ignore the smells coming from the fire. Allowing the remaining Zeref worshippers to surround them, normal he would have easily been able to notice there presences. They continued to trudge through the wreckage of the village until, Kagura had her head down make sure she wouldn't step on something. She only stopped when she bumped into Natsu's warm back. "Why we" she began to speak when she noticed the man in front of them.

He was wearing the same mask with a purple mark on it with a light blue cloak draped over his shoulders. A devious smile crept onto his face as his command the rest of his men to show themselves. Simultaneously ten figures appeared out of the smoke and flames wearing similar outfits to the leader, their cloaks were a dark purple that varied in length between the individual. "Capture the children kill them if they fight back we have enough for now!"

The men began to walk forward but stopped when Natsu push Kagura behind him and dropped into a fighting stance. But, that wasn't what stopped them the look in his eye of a warrior who has seen many battles and met death itself. "I take it you are the ones who burned this village to the ground." Natsu spoke low and with a serious tone instead of the usual happy one. "I know you can speak… Answer me!" he yelled turning his attention to the man in front of him.

The man was shocked by the boys disrespect. "We are and what of it? Didn't your father teach you any respect for your elders? Or did we kill him today?" the blue cloaked man said with a most sinister smile on his face. 'I don't like the look on the kids face how about I just kill him.' the leader began to open his mouth to give the order when a little fist met his jaw and sent him into a pile of nearby rubble.

"Natsu." Kagura said leaving her mouth open in shock like the other 10 men in around them. She was left at the center of the circle created by the Zeref worshippers as Natsu was where the leader use to be. She closed he mouth and her heart began to beat faster as she realized she was left alone surround by the men.

The rumble began to shift as the leader lifted out of the pile. His once blue cloak coated with a layer of ash and burn marks, his masked was cracked in half revealing part of the man's face. "Your dead!" the man yelled his hand began to glow a bright orange, before thrusting it forward sending a beam of fire to the pink haired dragon slayer who just smiled. The leader of group began to cackle loudly believing he had killed the kid that sucker punched him.

Kagura eyes were filling with tears as the boy who had helped her was consumed with fire, she began to sniff and wipe her face as she heard the sound of chewing coming from within the large flame. Munch Munch Munch. Her eyes were blurry from the salty tears that once filled them; however, she could make out the toothy grin of the boy who helped her.

"This fire taste a lot better than I thought." Munch Munch. "But nothing compared to Igneels." Natsu continued to speak while his mouth was full of fire. The group stood there stunned at what they were witnessing. Someone was eating fire not to mention it was a child, finally Natsu finished and the leader of the group snapped out of his stunned trance. "I am all fired up." Natsu said while punching his right hand into his left igniting them both in fire.

'The boys a fire mage' everyone except Kagura thought as they realized. "Attack the girl he may be immune to fire but she not." Natsu and Kagura eyes widen as they realized what was about to happen. Natsu without thinking began to run towards her when he fell to the ground, he felt something wrapped around his legs. Looking back he could see a whip made of fire wrapped around his ankles flowing back towards the man he had recently punched. "Watch her die." He whispered as his men shot their fire magic at the girl with enforce to kill her instantly.

Natsu could do nothing but close his eyes. As the fires consumed the young girl that was in his care. But what confused everyone was there were no screams of pain and agony. Most of the group believed she would just be incinerated instantly that was not the case. As the fires died down they revealed two grownups covering the child with their burn bodies. They fell away dead only thing unburnt was the face which was covered from the flames. Tears began to flow from Kagura's eyes and her mouth moved slowly as she recognized the two people.

"Mommy… Daddy…" she managed to let slip out of her lips. "Mommy Daddy. Mommy Daddy… Mommy Daddy…" her voice became louder with each passing remark. Natsu realized the two who saved her were her parents and they had died to save her. He Natsu was let go at the leader began to laugh at what had just took place.

"I guess we had missed this brats parents. Now they are dead so it doesn't matter." As he finished his remark the rest of his men began to cackle madly following their leader's actions. Natsu made his way to the three bodies, and held Kagura pulling her head into his chest concealing her from the sight of the bodies.

"I'm sorry Kagura. I am so sorry I couldn't save you and your parents." They sat there for a while as she continued to cry into his chest. 'What is this feeling, it burns my back is burning. No fire should be able to burn me.' Natsu couldn't see it but his back began to glow a bright red that soon faded into an ominous black color. The men that attack the girl could see a black shape appear on the boys back where his clothes were burnt off.

A two dragons appeared on Natsu's back with their bodies entwined from head to tail. Their wings spread out covering much of Natsu's shoulder blades, their mouths opened as if they were locked in an eternal battle with each other. Natsu lifted her head so her hazel eyes could meet his onyx ones. "Kagura I know you're sad right now but you have to leave. If you stay here they will attack you again. So run I will make a grave for your parents just outside the village once I am done here." As he finished his statement she looked at him with a quizzically look on her face.

"You're not going to die are you?" her eyes once again filling with tears. He once again gave her that toothy grin which she had come to rely on. His mouth began to move the words "Go." escaping his lips. She got up and ran as fast she could out of the village not once turning around to look at her hero. Praying she would see him again, to thank him for the life he had given her.

As Natsu rose up and began to turn to face the murders that had patiently waited for them to finish their touching moment. A burnt hand of the woman beside him grabbed his leg, he would have been surprised if he hadn't already heard her heart beating slowly. "Thank you." She managed to whisper before taking her last breath. The dragons on his back began to glow once again then consume the young boy. His eyes where no longer the onyx they began to become a blood red that seem to suck the soul out the 11 men in front of him. They could feel the blood lust in the air as he slowly approached them. His aura began to pulsate blowing out the nearby fires, suffocating the weaker men in the group.

"What are you?" the leader whispered. Natsu who was looking around turned his head to face the leader. The death glare on Natsu face shook the man to the very core as the dragon slayer kept his slow pace towards the men. Before bursting into black flames and disappearing.

The leader's shaking stopped 'Where did that brat go… We need to get out of here before he releases that power' his thoughts were interrupted as he could feel the aura from Natsu appear behind him. "You really should take better care of your men." The pinked haired boy spoke with the smirk on his face revealing abnormally long canines.

"What are you talking about?" the man replied before Natsu could answer he saw some of his been covered in a black flame while the others had limbs torn from their bodies along with holes in their torso. The blood pooling under their limp bodies their screams fell on death ears as the remaining worshipper didn't noticed until it was just a faint whisper leaving their scorched lips. "When did you…" his sentence was cut short as Natsu's burning hand entered his torso right below his heart.

The pink hair no longer was covering his eyes as he looked up at the man with the most devious smile displayed on the young one's face. He pulled out his hand covered in blood which was drying quickly from the overwhelming heat coming from his body. Turning to walk to the mother and father that protected Kagura about to full fill his promise. "TYPHOON OF FIRE" the dying man screamed releasing a swirling beam of fire at the boy hoping to catch him off guard. When the flames died down once again nothing was left in its wake. Everything was burned to ashes.

"I was going to let you die slowly because of what you have done. Now you will burn FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR." The man managed to roll over to see a much large torrent of black flames consume his whole body.

**-An Hour Later-**

Natsu was no longer surround by the black aura and had just finished burying the two bodies under a tree outside of the village. He founds a stone that would be just fine as a tombstone, despite his lack of memory of how he got here he knew that these people had saved Kagura and deserved a nice burial. Igniting a finger on fire he craved a few word into the front face of it.

_Here lies a loving Mother and Father who gave their life to protect the ones they love._

It took a couple of times to get it right because he refused to listen to Igneel's reading and writing lessons. It finally was over and he wondered back into the woods escaping the smell that still lingered around of burning bodies. 'I wonder if she made it out ok' the pinkette thought as he meander farther from the new grave site.

"Yukkk…My clothes still smell like the village." The smell continued to annoy the boy to the point where he throw his clothes into an opening and burnt them to ashes. "Much better." He said without caring that he was now complete naked wondering where he was. 'I hope that stupid dragon comes and gets me soon I'm hungry.' Natsu mentally prayed as he lay in the same field that he first woke up in. his eyes began to feel heavy as he fell into a deep sleep, unconsciously reliving the events of Kagura's parents' death and the bodies burning in the flames. Unknown to Natsu Igneel arrived early to drop meat off figuring his son would have difficulty hunting. Instead he witness the black aura and dragon tattoo glow on his back.

'What is the magic? It isn't any I taught him.' Igneel questioned himself before touching the marking on his son's back. "Full of surprises aren't we Natsu?" unknown to Igneel his pink haired son was in deep sleep. Igneel understood for his son's safety as well as the worlds he would have to seal the power within him.

Igneel rolled Natsu onto his belly and began to breathe fire onto the field in the shape of a circle with lines and different characters etched into it. Igneel mumble some words and soon the circle spun and shrunk creeping closer to Natsu until it crawled onto his body. Until it consumed the black dragons, Natsu wiggled and squirmed with the warmth from the fire. They faded the dragons were no longer the dark black but a warm red that was the same as the dragon's scales.

He reached down and picked up his soon examining his work, he lifted his wings and began to beat them until he rose high into the sky once again. Flying back to his cave. "I'm sorry… I couldn't save them. They died because I was too weak." Natsu was talking in his sleep Igneel had caught every word. 'So you have seen death that is what caused that mark to manifest, but what does it mean.' They flew until they disappeared into the clouds.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Igneel leaves Natsu and he is found by Makarov Dreyar, and brought to Fairy Tail. He won't meet Lisanna Strauss till at least half way through the next chapter. I've been thinking about turning it into a mix of harem but the main pairing is Natsu and Mirajane. I also been thinking of what to do when Lisanna returns from Edolas any help is welcomed.**

* * *

**A/N:** I'm done with my second chapter of this fanfic hopefully you enjoyed it. Any pointers are accepted please no flames. Still need beta readers. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 2: Left Alone to Meet a Fairy

**A Fairies Dark Flame**

I in no way shape or form own Fairy Tail. All characters are owned by Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**Left Alone to Meet a Fairy

"Discussion people"

'Thoughts people'

"Technique or Spell"

**"****Discussion demon or dragon"**

**'****Thoughts demon or dragon'**

* * *

It has been two years since those unfortunate events took place that marked the dragon slayer for life. Both figuratively and literally, referring to the now crimson dragons on his back. Natsu thanks to Igneel's seal recalls very little from his first adventure alone, except that of the black haired girl who he hoped was safe.

Igneel was surprised when he figured out that his son's powers and abilities have dramatically increased. Believing it was the aftermath of the death and sadness he had experienced that gave birth to this new found power. In order to stop Natsu's constant reminder of his boredom his training was no longer for the basics of fire dragon slayer magic, but the techniques and forbidden arts that Igneel was caution to even tell him about.

Despite Igneel's worry his son displayed master full skill in the new techniques. Igneel soon began to spar with Natsu holding back much of his true strength, hoping a measly 10% would be enough for him to handle.

"GAAAHHHH" Natsu yelled as he was sent flying through the forest snapping the trees in half as he went through them. Finally coming to a stop when gravity caught up with him and drew him into the ground.

Moans and mumbles escaped the child's lips as he crawled to his knees. Feeling the true impact hitting him now. Blood dripping from his mouth as he left it open trying to breathe air into his bruised lungs.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" Natsu grumbled and paused waiting for a response. "I know your oversized head has some oversized ears…So answer me!"

No vocal reply was given instead in seconds the once lively forest despite the leveled trees from Natsu's arrival at the location was set ablaze. Through the flames a large figure could be barely be made out. Until the wings of the creature parted the fire giving the pink headed boy full view of his father's presences.

Shaking the ground with each step he approached his son giving him a toothy grin that rivalled Natsu's own**. "If I was going to kill you I wouldn't even bother coming over here I would have crushed you where you stood."** He was now hovering over his son about to continue when he saw his son's body go limp given into the forces against him.

Using his claw he caught Natsu before he could reach the ground lifting him to his face. **'I think that last strike was a little too rough.' **Igneel thought as he began to worry about his limped form of a son.** "Natsu… are you awake?" **His question was stopped when Natsu smirk returned as his whole body burst into flames.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn." Redirecting a majority of his flames to his feet still leaving his body incased in flames. Natsu's propelled himself towards his father head-butting the dragon causing his head to pop back.

After the impact the Natsu's excitement overwhelmed him causing him not to notice that the dragon had little less than a scratch where he had been hit. **'I'm impressed the brat actual caught me off guard… however he can't cheer after landing one strike no matter how clever it was.'**

The dragon slowly began to lower Natsu to the ground as he still couldn't believe the boy was ignoring the situation he was in and celebrating. **'Since he has made so much progress to even land a hit on me. When before he could do nothing but evade me… let's see if he can handle this.' **As Igneel finished his thoughts the once warm and comforting aura that surrounded him intensified.

This aroused the pink haired boy's from his trance halting his victory dance. Diverting all attention to the body of his father, which began to radiate a nearly unbearable heat. He was snapped out of his shock when his eyes caught the cracking and melting of the rock and ground around him.

As Igneel's magically pressure finished rising to a level that wasn't complete destroying his surroundings. The ground rubble as he began to speak. **"So you think just because you managed to hit me that you can ignore your opponent before you… I am proud of you but this is the last time you will even come close."** Natsu's face showed nothing but fear as his father expression was changed from a once stern one to a fierce blood curdling smirk.

Igneel flew forward using his wings to propel him grabbing his son and ascending into the sky. Leaving the scorched earth as far beneath them as a faint memory.

Very little could be heard being muffled by the young dragon slayers screams of fear, as they rose higher and higher. **'I wish he would stop screaming like a little girl. It is bad enough he has this pink hair' **Igneel chuckled to himself contemplating if what he was about to do was safe. Before he could finish his thought the screaming stopped as his son sunk his teeth deep into his scaly claw, resulting in his release.

Natsu like most things he does wasn't thought out fully since he was no falling to the ground. A light bulb appeared over his head before he said, "Fire Dragon's Flamed Flight." Crimson flames appeared from his back forming two wings that easily had a wingspan of ten feet. Once they took full shape, he began to beat them to slow his decent. Hovering in one spot before catch glimpse of his father's proud smirk dawning his scaly face. 'No doubt he is taking all the credit for me being able to use this technique…' Natsu thought to himself before sticking his tongue out at his father signaling his safety.

His playful demeanor quickly changed as they both noticed the dragon slayer's wings began to shrink. They knew his magic was low but to be represented by the size of his wings was almost comically, as the reverted to the chicken wings. **"Really Natsu? Really? The prince of fire dragon's …"** Igneel sighed with a sweat-drop.

The now pathetic form that was Natsu resorted to flapping his arms to keep him suspend. Which only succeeded in tiring him out as his fall began once again. Losing consciousness as he landed on the ground leaving an imprint of his body, Igneel descent to his son's location was much slower almost graceful compared to Natsu's.

Igneel strolled passed the unconscious form of his son ignoring the quiet snoring resonating from the hole in the ground. Using his tail to retrieve the body as he made his way back to their home.

His proud smile fell to frown which his pride tried to fight off, to no avail**. 'I am very proud of you my son… I hope you can forgive me for what will happen next.'** Igneel continued his inner monologue until they reached the cave, apologizing hundreds of times while night fell over him and his sleeping adopted son.

Igneel turned to his son after hours of ignoring his son's presence believe it would make things easier on him. The moon had reached its peak in the night sky, causing its light to reflect into the cave landing on the pink head of Natsu Dragneel.

Igneel approached his son quietly making sure not to wake him. Using his claws he scraped off one of his scales causing it to land on the ground in-between them. **'I know leaving you this will not atone for my sins. This will not be the last time we meet my son… when you are ready to take my place on the throne I will be back for you. Until then live well and learn the true meaning of life.' **As Igneel finished he blew a stream of gold and white flames onto the scale he scraped of his body.

"Igneel stop breathing on me your breath is stinks, and I'm trying to sleep." Natsu mumbling cause the dragon to stop, giving a toothy grin to his sleeping son. **"Even in sleep you choose to mock me." **Igneel responded back knowing he was still asleep, continuing to breath the new flame on the scale. He stopped to admire his work the remnants of the scale became a flowing white scarf with a pattern that resembled scales.

**"****Bye my son." **Those were the great fire dragon's last words before departing from cave which had been his home. Leaving no trace as he disappeared into the night sky. All Natsu could do was turn in his sleep his hand landing on the scarf and gripping it in his sleep.

The dawn of the new day's light reached the cave, filling it with its warmth and glow. This caused the young dragon slayer to stir from his deep sleep. "five more minutes you stupid ball of flames," Natsu argued while turning away from the entrance of the cave. "Igneel could you just eat the Sun already? Heck just fly me up there I'll eat it myself."

Letting his hatred for his lifelong enemy fade, his heightened senses picked up on the vacant sounds of his father's breathing and heartbeat. 'Igneel?' Natsu now fully awake scanned the cave seeing only a gold and white flame still flickering near him, and a white scarf in his hands still unaware how it got there.

"Igneel?" the young boy said as he rose up to walked over to the flame admiring its difference from anything he has ever seen before. That didn't stop him from wondering what it taste like before eventually sucking it in. "it's definitely dad's flames" Natsu said with a smirk, "meaning this is from him too." He exclaimed while wrapping the scarf around his neck filling complete with it on.

Natsu continued to search his home for signs of his father. He couldn't even catch a single trace of his father's scent, other than the one on the scarf. 'This can be another training session I mean he has done this before.' Mental assuring himself, while pushing away the nightmares he been having.

**Flashback**

_Natsu was asleep, dreaming of his training with Igneel. It was not going as planned he couldn't complete the spells or they would completely back fire resulting in his pain. Igneel was at his wits end with his failure._

"One more time… I'll get it I Promise dad." The young boy pleaded speaking in-between pants.

**"****Unfortunately I don't think that will happen." **The great fire dragon signed with disappointment filling his eyes and voice as he gazed upon his son.

Feeling the disappointment in his father's voice didn't waver his son's determination to prove himself. "Dad look, Fire Dragon Roar!" A stream of fire as wide as the young boy's mouth came out steadily until falling straight to the ground a few feet in front of him.

Quickly turning to see his father's approval only getting the back of his head as he walked away. A single tear fell down his cheek only to evaporate before getting to far. 'I'm sorry dad… I'm sorry that I am such a failure,' his thoughts were interrupted by the gust of wind that push him to the ground.

Lifting his head back up to see his Igneel's disappearing form. "Igneel wait!" Natsu screamed as he gave chase after his dad.

The dragon stopped hovering a mile above the ground; however, is size still seemed to dwarf everything. **"Natsu you are not coming with me this time," **his booming voice didn't scare the young slayer his words are what he feared most. **"I know you tried my son, but you are not my true heir you are just too weak." **His final words were spoken with his back turned away from the pinkette.

"Give me another chance please… Please Dad?" Natsu replied, his words were ignored as the dragon continued his flight away. Realizing this Natsu's determination kicked in as he ignited his feet on fire to increase his jump. He soared through the air flying after his dad, only to be knocked to the ground by his tail.

'It… was… just a dream.' Natsu woke up from his sleep gasping for air and drenched in sweat. Luckily his extreme body heat evaporated all of it, also his trashing didn't wake Igneel from his sleep.

**End of Flashback**

Natsu was in state of shock believing his dreams finally coming true but Igneel left him in his sleep. Denial began to set in 'Igneel wouldn't leave he was proud of me.' He thought with a fake smile plastered on his face. He walked out of the cave searching the skies for the familiar body that flew amongst the clouds.

After taking a seat at the entrance of the cave and staring at the clouds, hours began to pass by. His sense of time was dulled by the constant bombardment of negative emotions and thoughts of his abandonment.

These emotions unknown to Natsu were weakening the seal Igneel placed on his back not enough to do anything significant. The twin dragons on his back remained mostly crimson except for the spikes and fangs once again became a pure black color. His deathly aura once again spiraling around him however easily dwarf by its first appearance.

His eyes became heavy as he was tired and hungry but sleep would allow him to stay at the cave incase Igneel came back so he sleep. Thrashing around in his sleep fighting back his dreams of his dad's abandonment.

Hours have passed blinking his eyes he could see that the sun was at its highest in the sky. His disappointment return as he gazed upon the still empty cave.

A growl erupted from his belly, the young boy placing his hand over it hoping to calm its cries. 'I guess I haven't eaten today, Igneel wouldn't want to get weak from hunger.' The pink haired boy walked back into the cave grabbing a stick a long stick attached to it with a shiny piece of metal tied to the other end.

Walking along the path once again after years of travel the grass and shrubs were no more. The dirt trail leading to the stream in which Igneel first taught his adopted son to swim, fish, and hunt for food. Natsu loved food but in his opinion 'hunting took too much time and energy,' so fishing was his next best choice.

Sitting down on the edge of the flowing water letting the piece of metal fall into the waters depths, and waiting for what could be his lunch.

After waiting for a bit the fish were basically jumping on the bank. That and Natsu didn't have anything to hold them so they were flopping about. "Just a few more and I'll start a fire to cook these bad boys," the dragon slayer basically drooling as he spoke about his soon to be meal.

The end of the stick began to pull downward bring his thoughts of devouring his meal to halt, as focused all his strength into catch this last swimming meal. "Come on you stupid fish I promise to eat you quickly… it will only hurt for a second" the fish refused to listen to Natsu calls, the fish swam to the surface flying out of the water shaking in the air.

He gave one last pull on the stick and his strength didn't forsake him the fish landed on shore basically on his feet. Gasping for breath before the boy put one foot on the fish in a triumph position. "Ohhhhh Yeah, who is the king of this stream…" paused waiting for a response. "I am" he finally answered his own question. Collecting his haul placing it beside a pile of sticks he collected earlier. After igniting the pile with his magic he skewered them placing them in the fire to cook.

'For some reason the food smells better than normal, it smells a lot like roses. Maybe it's the type of fish.' Natsu shrugged it off as nothing. Suddenly the bushes behind him began to rustle, as a figure appeared from the shadows.

Not knowing what it was the pink haired mage ignited his hands on fire dropping into a fighting stance preparing for battle. Gazing upon the female in front of him he was stunned by her beauty.

Her fair skin had no imperfections, the sun's rays seemed to bounce effortlessly off of it. Her long purple hair danced around her hips flowing from the top of her head tied in twin pig tails with red ribbons. She wore a purple dress that stopped just underneath her finger tips, and normal sandals.

She lifted her head so her brown eyes met the pink haired dragon slayer. His mind racing thinking of her beauty, causing him to change shades of pink on his face. The beauty continued to stroll towards him noticing his blush return her own before giving a smile.

"You going to ask my name before you attack me?" she mocked with a most heavenly smile still painted on. Her stroll towards them ended with her placing one hand on her hip standing a few feet in front of him.

Realizing he was still in a fighting stance with his hands on fire. "Sorry." He spoke in the most timid voice he ever had, letting the fires completely die down. Dropping his head he asked her name.

"Ultear… Ultear Milkovich" she said with the same beautiful smile on her face. 'He his kind of cute even with that pink hair.' Her curiosity got the better of her as she began to wonder who he was. "What's your name? Mister Fire mage?" she took a seat by the fire, opposite the pink haired boy.

Taking a seat once again he introduced himself. "Natsu Dragneel. Son of the-"he stopped mid-sentence remember his missing father. 'Where are you dad?'

"Growl" his thoughts were interrupted as he heard a growl, looking up to see its source. Nothing was around he did notice that Ultear had a blush all over her face. Soon hiding her face from his vision. "Sorry I guess I am hungry" her sweet voice changed to one of an embarrassed child.

She heard some movement before the overwhelming smell of cooked fish and sound of sizzling became present. Looking up Natsu was holding a stick with a cooked fish nearly in her face. "Here I can't let you be hungry when I have food in front of me." He chuckled while giving her his best toothy grin.

She took the stick as both of them began to eat the fish in silence. Natsu was the first one to finish his meal and sat in silence admiring his companion. 'Igneel said no one lives anywhere near these woods… then why is she here, maybe I could just ask her.' "Uhm, Ultear?"

"Yes?" she said with a quizzically look on her face.

"If you don't mind me asking. What are you doing in this forrest? My father told me no one comes through these woods." His face was serious with hints of curiosity in his eyes as they glared at her, waiting patiently for his answer.

"I was on a mission and I had just finished. I was taking a shortcut through these woods, that's when I ran into this handsome pink haired boy." She giggled out the last part. "What are you doing in here? You don't live out here alone do you?" no longer eating focusing all of her attention on the fire mage.

"You saw another boy with pink haired!" he practically yelled completely forgetting the last part she said.

'Is he serious?' she thought with a sweatdrop. Realizing he was told him who she was referring to. He scratched the back of his head giving her his toothy grin along with changing shades of pink. "Do you live out here?" she questioned pushing him for an answer.

"Yeah I live out here… with my… dad." He voice began to drop to a whisper as he finished.

"Where is your dad?" Ultear said before standing up and strolling around to his side of the fire.

His hair shadowed his eyes concealing the sadness hidden in them. "He disappeared. I've been searching for him for a day now and I think he left me because… I was too weak." He was now whispering trying to keep his thoughts of being alone deep inside.

Little did he know his emotions had triggered some his dark energy to release turning the fire he started a dark color until it became dark as night. His mood shift again as he was trying to dispel the thoughts of his abandonment. The fire reflected the change.

'He maybe of some use to master. His powers are something to behold.' She thought as she instinctually licked her lips. "You can come with me and I'll help you find your dad." She said with a smirk.

"Really?!" roared with a hint of question in his voice.

"Of course, but I have to go see someone so ill meet you in the town to the east." Ultear told Natsu with an excited expression on her face. "Follow this stream the next city. I believe it is called Clover town. I will meet you there in a day or two." She said turning around and started to walk away. 'He is cute if Master Hades doesn't want him for his power. I'll take him for myself.' Turning around to give him one last look before trying to leave again.

She was stopped when she felt two strong arms around her still developing frame. The overwhelming warmth met her back as she realized it was Natsu's body. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear causing blood to rush to her head.

"Your welcome" was her only response. Finally getting out of his grip which she didn't mind at all, disappearing in the bush.

Natsu finished his meal and set down the path Ultear had pointed out for him. He had spent much of the day traveling final coming out of the woods at the top of the hill. Peering over the valley he could see a beautiful town not very large but the nicest one he had ever seen.

Arriving at the entrance the words "WOWWW" was the only thing he could make out. He continued to walk through the town waving and greeting people in the most respectable way Igneel taught him to. He took a seat in the park staring at the water fountain it was his first time seeing one, the water seemed to flow out of a blue ball at the top of the structure.

"Growl," 'I guess I am still hungry, I have to eat something. I wish Ultear would hurry up so we can eat and start looking for Igneel.' He inwardly sighed.

"You sound hungry my boy." Natsu turned around to see a short old man with a blue and orange striped hat. His outfit matched his hat his white shirt with a weird symbol on it under an orange jacket.

"I'm sorry if I am bothering you gramps. I'll leave." He stood up turning around to leave but was stopped by the old man.

"You have misunderstood me boy. I am offering a fellow mage a meal, a young one at that. I am Makarov Dreyar a mage." His eyes closed as he spoke smiling underneath his large moustache.

"Natsu Dragneel, what do you want in return old man." Giving him a confusing glare. The old mage gave him a knowing glare before giving him a physical representation of nothing then pointing to small dinner on the corner.

Natsu and Makarov Dreyar sat down at the dinner to eat, well one of them was eating. If you can even call what Natsu was doing as eating, he had just got done with his twelfth plate of food showing no signs of stopping. 'Where does he put it all?' he thought as a sweat-drop appeared on one side of his face.

"Old man… How did you know… I was… A mage" the pink haired boy questioned in-between stuffing his face with the meat in front of him not bothering to look up.

"That's simple I can easily sense the magical pressure your emitting, it's very potent especial for a boy of your age. You teacher must have been very strong and taught you well." He explained while taking sips of his alcohol, "If you are ok I would like to know who taught you?" taking a glance over his mug at the wizard in front of him who hasn't stopped eating.

"My dad," he stopped eating to face the older gentleman. "He taught me everything I know, he disappeared and I have been looking for him." his once happy appearance became sad and distraught. He was done eating now sat in silence.

'He is alone, his magic isn't fully in his control with guidance he could become a powerful mage equal with even her.' Putting his muge down Makarov began to walk out leaving jewels on the table, but was stopped when the manager told him that was not enough. 'I swear I never get to keep my money.' Giving the guy the rest of his jewels, turning around noticing the boy was not following. He walked back to the table looking at the boy once again.

"Natsu are you coming?" Natsu gave the man a confused look at his statement

"Where?" he replied stepping out of the both following the man back out of the booth.

"My guild of course." He turned while walking to face Natsu.

"What's a guild" his statement shocked Makarov to his very core causing him to fall or probably from his over consumptions of alcohol.

'I was so amazed about how much he can put inside of him along with trying to sense his form of magic. That I forgot to tell him what a guild is.' Picking himself up brushing off his outfit. "The best way to describe a guild is," tapping his chin "A family, a guild is a family. You may not be born into it but we are all connecting in a way that makes us brothers, sisters, and children in your case. We accept everyone because everyone needs someone to be there for them, especially in times of need. When you join the guild we will help you in any way find your father." His voice full of hope and faith hit Natsu hard, causing him to smile and nod following him.

"By the way gramps what is the name of this guild?" he asked as they boarded the train unknowing of the pain he was about to feel.

"Fairy Tail" he said in a stoic tone. The train soon lurched forward causing Natsu face to become green as he barfed up much of his food out of the window. The train destination was Magnolia.

In the shadows of the train station a beautiful young girl stood watching the two leave before a crystal ball appeared in her hands. "Master we are just going to let the boy go." Referring to the ball in her hands. It glowed before replying. "You can't go near him now the man he is with is the guild master of Fairy Tail. He would sense my magic even if it is coming from this ball. That would cause a great deal of problems of us." He hissed.

Ultear walked out of the shadows disappointed in here inability to see her new play toy. 'This won't be the last time we met my handsome Natsu,' her smirk didn't go unnoticed by her master.

"You should get going to your next assignment, your detour might put you behind schedule." The venom he spoke with could be felt through the communication lacrima before it turned off. She turned around and left the station to begin her next mission.

**Time Skip (In front of Fairy Tail)**

After dragging the boy off the train and into a nearby shop to get rid of his rags which he keep referring to as clothes. Now wearing a red long sleeved shirt with striped orange shorts, still wearing the scarf Igneel left him. After walking through the city the two stopped at the entrance of a big gate. Behind it was a 3 story building which could have been a castle to Natsu, at the top was a bell tower where three flags hung just under the roof lining. All three of them had the same symbol on them which Natsu remembered to be on the old man's shirt. "Do fairies have tails? Do they even exist...? Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure!" he turn to see Natsu reaction.

"I don't know what that means gramps, but an endless adventure. The sound of that is getting me fired up." He chuckled before igniting his fist on fire, causing Makarov sweat-drop before wondering what he has done.

"Adventure with friends is a more rewarding one than alone." They began to walk forward to the giant wooden doors. Natsu taking in all the smells his nose could pick up growling at one in particular. The titan mage pushed the doors open and spoke in proud yet joy filled voice, "welcome to Fairy Tail!"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm done with chapter two of this fanfic hopefully you enjoyed it. Any pointers are accepted please no flames. Still need beta readers. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 3: A Dysfunctional Family

**A Fairies Dark Flame**

I in no way shape or form own Fairy Tail. All characters are owned by Hiro Mashima.

**Chapter 3:**Dis-functional family

"Discussion people"

'Thoughts people'

"Technique or Spell"

**"****Discussion demon or dragon"**

**'****Thoughts demon or dragon'**

* * *

_Last Time…_

_ "__Adventure with friends is a more rewarding one than alone." They began to walk forward to the giant wooden doors. Natsu taking in all the smells his nose could pick up growling at one in particular. The titan mage pushed the doors open and spoke in proud yet joy filled voice, "welcome to Fairy Tail!"_

* * *

The two mages walked into the guild full of people of all shapes and sizes, they all had one thing in common. They all wore the symbol of Fairy Tail tattooed somewhere on their body. Natsu was in shock of the magically pressure coming from inside the building, after Makarov explained magically pressure to the young dragon slayer he became aware of it all around him. What he felt coming from inside thrilled the boy imagining his new family being this strong well let's say got him fired up.

'This place is awesome and the food smells un-believable good.' Natsu's thoughts were interrupted when he say a boy his age running their way with nothing on but his boxers. 'Pervert,' he inwardly insult the soon to be family.

"Gramps… where have you been I've been trying to take this mission." The raven haired boy stood in front of the two, completely ignoring Natsu. Holding the piece of paper to the old man's face

"I was at the council meeting like I go to every month. Where I met."

"Who is the boy with the pink hair?" the raven haired mage asked while gesturing towards Natsu.

"It's salmon, pervert." Natsu replied pointing his fingers in the other boy's face. By now the guild's attention gravitated towards the disturbance at the door.

"Master is back." A man early 20 or so with a pipe in his mouth said before tuning to face another man with dark blue hair holding a mug.

"Yeah, who is the squirt with the pink hair?" he questioned the man sitting infront of him.

"I heard that, drunk its salmon!" Natsu yelled now starting to get mad. "Pervert could you get out of my face." The pinkette turned his attention to still half naked boy in front of him.

"Who you talking to pinky? A better question is why you are here?" was the raven haired boy's response.

"Gray your clothes." A soothing voice coming from a little girl with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She stood by a girl with short blue hair, both where sundress of different colors.

"What where did they go?" looking around for his scattered clothes. "You took them didn't you?" those were his last words before jumping Natsu searching him for his clothes.

'Who does this punk think he is?' Natsu trying to contain his anger but it's slowly getting the better of him, pulling back his fist and punching gray in the face. "This is Natsu he has come to join hair tail." Makarov introducing the boy completely ignoring the scene unfolding beside him.

The rest of the guild had a collective sweat-drop at the master's ability to ignore the boy's fight. He walked through the guild still ignoring them. Now Gray was retaliating against the pink haired mage, he jumped on top him and they began to roll around on the ground. Punching and kicking each other while the rest of the guild laughed at their name calling antics.

"What was that for you slanty eyed idiot?" Gray managed to question in-between receiving punches to the face.

"first off you aren't wearing any clothes so someone needs to beat some since into you…second you jumped me remember you droopy eyed bastard." Natsu had enough and threw Gray into a table breaking it in half soon igniting his hands on fire. Preparing for his next attack. 'If this is what having a brother is like I don't think I like it.'

'So he is a fire mage… what destruction have I brought to my guild.' The old man still sitting at his spot on the bar sighed before tearing up.

Gray saw the boy preparing his magic and brought his hands together a strange blue aura began to swirl around them. "Enough!" someone order with a voice almost angelic to Natsu sensitive ears, both mages turned their heads towards the source. They had to separate reactions, Gray ceased his magic and began to tremble. Natsu remained calm taking in the presence of the girl in front of him.

She was an inch or two taller than them. As she walked forward her armor clanked with each step her long deep red hair reaching the mid of her back, her bang covered her right eye. Natsu could feel the magic coming from her that easily dwarf most in the room; however, what surprised him most was the sword at her hip.

"They in for it now." The guild taunted.

"Erza hates fighting in the hall." Another member murmured to someone close to them.

"I take it your Erza?" he said before turning back to gray, "I don't care really but someone has to teach this kid a lesson." He yelled causing the guild to fall silent.

Everyone began to fear for the boy's life, while to members just watched with intrigued expressions on their face. One was master who sat his mug down to pay closer attention to his kids' dispute. The other was a teenager with blonde spikey hair wearing headphones around his neck along with his red shirt, and cargo pants.

"Tch" was all that was heard before Erza appear beside Natsu swinging her hand down towards his head. Only for him to side step the attack letting her hand smash into the wooden floor, splintering it.

The guild stood still in awe that the kid before them dodge her attack. As their shock began to slip away the noticed he now had his full arm ignited in a crimson flame. "Ohh, a fire mage better watch out Macao"

"Shut up Wakaba!"

Natsu full attention was no on the girl who had tried to knock him out. 'She is strong I got to be careful not to get hit.' He hoped back putting distance between the girl and himself. He charged her punching full force only for her to block with her sword.

"Nice reflexes." Natsu said with a smirk. Before the heat intensified the sword began to glow an orange hue Erza remained unfazed until the heat caused the sword to melt leaving a puddle of molten metal in-between the two mages causing the floor to catch fire.

"STOP IT YOU BRATSS! You are going to burn the building down!" Natsu flames immediately died down, while Erza placed her sword back at her hip then stomped out the flames. "Natsu come here so I can give you your guild mark." The pink haired mage walked by Erza and was able to inhale the wonderful scent of strawberries smiling at her scent which he kept to himself.

"Hey Natsu was it?" he turned around to meet the gaze of Erza brown orbs.

"Yes." Giving her a short response.

"What type of magic do you use? I have never seen anything quite like it." Curiosity over taking her calm exterior.

A face splitting smile emerged revealing his toothy grin, which caused the girl in front of him to blush even though she hid it well. "I'm the fire dragon slayer I use dragon slaying magic." His grin once again appearing

'Dragon slaying magic. Never heard of it all I know is he is strong. That pink hair I would dare to say it is cute… wait what am I saying snap out of it Erza.' She continued mentally scolding herself. Not realizing he had walked over to master. "Master what is Dragon slaying magic?" her question was one on all their minds.

"Hmmm… It is a type of lost magic. Created to slay and or fight dragon, but it is very hard to learn and or obtain he it is the first I have seen." 'Besides Laxus of course but his magic feels different.' He thought to himself glancing at his grandson before taking another sip of his drink. "Natsu you told me your father taught you magic just who is your father?"

"Igneel the fire dragon of course he raised me for as long as I can remember." His usually toothy grin still plaster on his face. As he received a red Fairy Tail mark on his shoulder.

"WHATTT!" the entire guild shock from his statement. After the initial shock wore off the majority of the hall began a roar of laughter.

'What's so funny?' asked his question was soon answered.

"Like we would believe you were raised by dragon."

"For that to happen dragons would have to exist!"

"A dragon wouldn't take in a brat with pink hair."

"Where is the dragon now?" the taunts continued. For a while until the air in the hall became hot. Natsu was trying contain his anger, but was failing miserable. His pinks locks now covering his eyes for the guilds sake hiding his deadly gaze. Before heading out.

"Some family gramps… by the way you should have told me there was another." He hissed before turning his attention to Laxus and walking out of the guild.

'My brats sure know how to make people feel welcomed.' He sighed at his children's behavior. "Way to go brats! We are family coming from all walks of life and a child abandon by his father tries to find a new family. That family destroys his happiness because they don't believe him. You all disappoint me, I hope he understands that this is how our stupid family acts sometimes and returns. If he does I want him to be welcomed like all you WERE!" using his titan magic to emphasize his last point.

The only response given was yes gramps. The few who weren't laugh were two white haired girls, whose appearance showed they were sisters, Erza, the bluenette that was known as Levy, the Brunette with the pony tail Cana, and Laxus who wondered how the boy knew his secret remaining silent.

'So he could tell Laxus possesses the same power he does. Interesting even I have trouble sensing the dragon slayer magic within him.' master hoped off the bar heading towards his office.

"Mira-nee," the younger of the white haired children pulled at her sister's hand. "Will he be ok?" she asked Mira while shifting around causing her pink dress and white hair to sway back and forth.

"I don't know Lisanna he would have fit in just fine until tin-can over there stepped in and tried to take him out before he even got a stamp." Mira pointed towards Erza with an annoyed look on her face. 'that fat troll made the cute cry baby run away before he even got to meet me.' Her thoughts focused on the boy who left.

"Want to say that again Emo freak?" sending a scary glare towards Mirajane as a red aura began to emanate from her flowing closer to Mirajane.

A similar aura formed around Mirajane the only difference was the dark purple hue. "I'm pretty sure you heard me ginger cow." A fight soon ensued. The guild watch then sighed disappointed that the girl who stops the fights is in the mist a battle with her rival for the millionth time.

The fight stopped when Lisanna approached the brawl in order to ask her sister a simple question. "Mira-nee… I want to go see if Natsu is alright. Can I go after him?" Lisanna's innocent tone was able to still the two monsters continuing to pull each other's hair.

'No! He is mine' both the girls inwardly yelled at the little white haired mage. Mira finally giving into her sister's puppy dog eyes nodded a quick yes. Releasing Erza's hair. "We will go together." Walking past her stunned sister.

'I wanted to go alone.' Lisanna began to pout while following her sister.

**Somewhere with Natsu**

"Some family… I was better off by myself at least then I knew where I was mostly." He continued mumbling until he realized he was no longer in the city, but a clearing in the forest that reminded him of the place he lived. It had a small river flowing nearby mountains in the distance and a clear view of the setting sun. He laid back in the soothing tall grass decided taking a nap would be best. His snoring released small streams of fire as he exhaled, dissipating before they fell back on his face.

**The edge of Magnolia**

"I saw a pink haired boy go that way." A man working a vegetable stand pointing towards the forest, informing Mira and Lisanna.

"Thank you" said the youngest strauss

They continued their trek into the woods finally arriving in the clearing to see small spout of fire appearing and disappearing. Giving Mirajane aka the demon a wonderful plan, she walked over to the river and found a rock. Using her transformation magic to change the rock into a bucket quickly filling it with water. Tip toeing over to Natsu and dumping the water onto his head resulting in his abrupt awakening.

"Hey what was that for?" shooting the white haired girl a look that would frighten most. Not the Demon Mirajane.

"We thought you were on fire!" she said with hints of laughter protruding in her speech.

"Mira-nee. Apologize you did that on purpose." Lisanna hummed.

"Sure whatever. Sorry… My name is Mirajane Strauss." Giving him an almost angelic smile compared to her usually demonic smirk "This is my sister" she was cut off as Lisanna decided to introduce herself giving him a hand up.

"Lisanna Strauss. Nice to meet you." She greeted him with a pure smile. He accepted the hand getting up to his feet before igniting his body in flames to rid it of its dampness. "Wow." Lisanna said in amazement, her sister concealed her shock wondering why he doesn't he get burned. She faced her sister noticing her blush and excitement decided to leave them be despite her desire to get to know the young mage.

"I'm leaving Lisanna, if you want you can bring your Boyfriend home for dinner… but don't be late." She laughed walking away from the two kids, secretly seething at her sister's fondness for Natsu. 'I'll just get him to myself after dinner tonight.' Her demon side planning away into the cute boy's heart.

"He's not my b-b-boyfriend Mira-nee!" he sister ignored her comment as she continued walking away.

Natsu who remained silently trying to figure out what just happen ultimately just making his head hurt. 'What do they mean by boyfriend? They don't think I am a girl do they?' "Lisanna you do know I am a boy right?" finally speaking up.

Lisanna turned around giving him a quizzically look "yeah I know your boy" still confused why he asked.

"Then do you not want me to be your boyfriend?" his voice was soft with hints of innocence's.

She began to blush madly soon putting the puzzle together. "Boyfriend Mira-nee was talking about isn't just any boy that is a friend." She sighed stunned by Natsu being so dense. "She was talking about a boy that holds my heart and cares deeply for me and me him making me his girlfriend." Her eyes were closed as she was imagining her perfect guy and image of a boy in pink hair appeared in her mind, causing her face to change multiple shades of red.

"Are you alright? Your face is turning all red." He closed the distance between them placing his forehead on hers. Trying to gauge her temperature like Igneel had done to him on certain occasions. "Lis! You're burning up! We have to get you to doctor."

Natsu scooped up Lisanna in a bridal her face became the same color as Erza hair. He was about to start running when she frantically began to struggle. Causing them both to fall on the ground, pulling herself together she stood up dusting off her pink dress. "uhm… Sorry about that but I think it was just the heat from your hand. You're abnormally warm I hope you realize that." She looked up giving him a smile that was full happiness and hope.

"Yeah it comes with magic. I'm always this way, helps during the winters and at night." He laughed while rubbing the back of his head grinning. He took a seat back on the grass careful not to lay in wet spot that Mira caused. Lisanna picked a spot close enough to feel the heat radiating off his body.

'It's so warm and comforting, from the way he acted thinking I was sick he has a sweet side.' Her curiosity for the pink haired boy continued to grow as she watched his calm eyes gaze upon the setting sun just over the valley. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Natsu turned his head to look at the girl beside him.

"Yeah… you are." Whispering the last part blushing at what he just admitted to himself.

"Natsu? What was your dad like?" Still staring at the sky as if speaking to it.

He his toothy grin grew to an unimaginable size threating to consume his face.

"Well since you asked." He soon began to tell Lisanna everything about his life with Igneel even his abandonment. He did leave out parts about how seriously he trained figured she wouldn't want to her those boring details. Little did they know Lisanna wasn't the only white haired mage that was nearby watching and listening in.

"His life was just as hard as ours. He has fairy tail now that's all that matters." She spoke a little too loud and Natsu turned around to face her but she quickly moved behind the tree obscuring herself from his onyx gaze. 'I should head home and start dinner we are having a guess after all.' She walked away still thinking about her crush and his life.

Lisanna and Natsu sat in the valley for hours talking laughing and getting to know one another better. The setting sun gave way to a beautiful starry sky which they gazed upon until.

"Oh Mavis we are late." She shot up grabbing Natsu's hand dragging him behind her.

'Mavis?' "Hey Lisanna where are we going?" he said finally getting his footing running behind her.

"You heard Mira-nee. We can't be late for dinner or we will regret it." Her tone and facial expression sent shivers down his spine making the pink hair on his neck stand up.

He picked her up again and continued running faster and faster. Lisanna shock faded when she wonder how he knew where to go. "Natsu? Do you know where you're going?" he responded with a nod trying to focus once again. "How?"

Pausing for a second, "I can smell your sister this way." He replied with his toothy grin that she was slowly falling for.

"Prevert." She smiled and turned away she knew about his heightened sense and let him continue their trek toward the strauss house hold.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter and the next will be fillers but I'll make them short. After the next chapter will be the death of Lisanna and where the real fun begins. Be patient I'll still be uploading despite school starting early for me. Please review, favorite, and follow.


	5. Chapter 4: Dinner with a Demon

**A Fairies Dark Flame**

I in no way shape or form own Fairy Tail. All characters are owned by Hiro Mashima.

**Chapter 4:**Dinner with a Demon

"Discussion people"

'Thoughts people'

"Technique or Spell"

**"****Discussion demon or dragon"**

**'****Thoughts demon or dragon'**

* * *

_Last Time…_

_He picked her up again and continued running faster and faster. Lisanna shock faded when she wonder how he knew where to go. "Natsu? Do you know where you're going?" he responded with a nod trying to focus once again. "How?"_

_Pausing for a second, "I can smell your sister this way." He replied with his toothy grin that she was slowly falling for._

_"__Prevert." She smiled and turned away she knew about his heightened sense and let him continue their trek toward the strauss house hold._

* * *

Lisanna and Natsu walking slowly still feeling awkward from the prior night's accidents. He walked behind Lisanna trying to figure out what he had done that upset her. It was still early in the morning so the streets of Magnolia we bare, giving the two mages time to talk privately.

"Come on Lisanna what did I do wrong?" Natsu asked for the hundredth time since they woke up.

Lisanna turned to him before replying with a quick "Hmmm I don't know you tell me."

"The only thing I can think of is that I sleep in your sister's bed. Which I don't get why your mad I already received my beating for It." instantly shivering after remember what the white haired demon did to him when she woke up.

"Well how would you feel if your boyfriend slept in the bed with your sister." She blushed as she realized that she called Natsu her boyfriend. "I-I-I mean my f-friend that's a b-boy. Not b-b-boyfriend." she managed to stutter out.

"I know what you mean Lisa. You explained it to me yesterday." He snapped back

'That was close' letting a sighed "Will you be back tonight for dinner?"

"Of course that food was the best I have ever had. I'll make sure I am not late tonight." He then turned his head away from Lisanna remembering just what happened after they arrived at her house.

**Flashback**

"Maybe she hasn't noticed the time. We might actual be ok" releasing a sigh of relief. Almost on cue the door to the house began to creep open. An ominous dark purple aura began to flow out of the house growing closer to the two mages. 'She was waiting for us!' the youngest Strauss sibling mentally screamed knowing the trouble they were about to face.

The door fully open revealing nothing but the darkness and two glowing red orbs a little more than eye level with Natsu. "Lisanna what is that?"

"Mira-nee" she responded with the fear of god in her voice.

A figure stepped out darkness, Natsu instantly recognized the person it was Mira. What stunned him was the magic pressure that he hadn't felt earlier that day. 'She as strong as Erza. Note to self don't anger them at any cost.' She stopped a few feet from the two before she open her mouth.

"I thought I told you not be late, Lisanna I don't care how much fun you were having with your…" She began to scold her younger sister, feeling her discomfort Natsu stepped in.

"Please don't be mad at Lisanna it was my fault we were late. I was caring her cause I am faster, but ended up finding a flower stand instead of your house." He was giving her his usual toothy grin while scratching the back of his head. Lisanna understood that wouldn't stop the wrath of the demon Mirajane.

She was wrong however 'why wouldn't Lisanna lead the way.' She thought to herself. Before calming down enough to ask the question trying to remain as mad as possible. "Why didn't you just follow Lisanna?" her scowl morphed into a look of sheer curiosity.

Lisanna remained quiet deciding to let Natsu take the helm as he seemed to have a weird sense of innocence's that could calm anyone. "Well it would have taken longer waiting for direction instead of running straight here following your scent. I guess it ended taking more time."

"Scent?" one word came out of the Demon.

Lisanna perked up seeing as she had the same reaction. "Natsu's dragon slaying magic comes with a few other perks. One being enhanced sense of smell he can find someone by their scent alone" happily speaking to Mira, who in turn shot a glare that quickly silenced the young mage.

Turning her gaze once again to the pink haired boy. "Are you to trying to insult me just to add to your already serious punishment…? I don't stink do I?" the first part if the speech stern and fearful while the latter showed she was still a teenage girl behind that magical pressure.

"No. no. your natural scent is like fresh lavender I can usually find a smell that beautiful, but we ended up in front of the flower stand they had left their lavender out. I found that instead of you." His smile grew effectively forcing both white haired beauties to return them.

Shades of red flew across Mira face as she processed the weird form of compliment Natsu threw at her. She wasn't thinking straight as she threw herself at him to hug him for the compliment. "T-thank you… Are you hungry." she asked in the angelic voice she used only on certain occasions.

The two younger mages followed Mira back inside the deadly and ominous aura was no longer present. Natsu continued inside smelling the wonderful scent he could only assume was her cooking. He was so focused on trying to avoid certain death that he had missed the dark red dress that flowed all the way to her knees with two straps holding it in place. Letting the dress fit nearly perfect to her still barely developing body. He was stunned when he met another white haired mage sitting in the main area playing with a small bird.

He introduced himself as Elfman Lisanna older brother and also a Fairy Tail Mage. After the introductions were finished Mira called them into begin dinner. It took the siblings ten minutes to actual starting eating as they observer Natsu inhaling the meal set on the table. Even when they started their blue eyes never left him.

He noticed his audience's eyes glued to him. "Duo you wltant sume" he mumble out still chewing his food offering some to them. They just shook their head with a sweat-drop, he continued to eat until the only food left on the table was on the sibling plates. Natsu laid back rubbing his now bloated belly. "That was great thanks Mira." His compliment causing the blood to rush to her face even though she hid it well.

"Your welcome Pinky." She giggled before standing up and grabbing Natsu taking him into the living area. "Lisanna, Elfman once your done eating putting up the dishes, get bathed, and get to bed."

They both nodded and accept their choirs only Lisanna had more to say. "Mira-nee what are you doing with Natsu?" Mira stopped in her tracks turning slowly giving her sister a wicked smile.

"You got to spend alone time with Fairy Tail's newest mage. I want to too, besides I can tell him more about our guild then you could." She released Natsu's arm to go whisper in her sister's ear. "Not to mention he is cute." Both Lisanna's and Natsu's face became beet red, but for to separate reasons. He could hear what she told Lisanna but Lisanna was furious knowing her sister was now a threat. The tension became palpable in the room no one spoke.

"Go help you brother Lisanna."

"Ok mira." Silently cursing under her breath.

Mira and Natsu sat on the couch in quiet for a while before he finally spoke asking her about her magic. She explained to him that she was a take-over mage not giving much details on how she got her powers. Though he maybe dense he could fell the discomfort she was emitting when he tried to press forward, choosing to change the subject. He asked about the basics of the guilds and how she could afford this house. They night grew later and later eventually Mira had fallen asleep as Natsu lecture on dragon slaying magic hearing it a second time put her to sleep.

Be a gentleman at heart he scooped the half conscious girl up and carried her to the room marked Mira kicking the door open he set her on the bed. He looked around the room stunned at how pink the room is, complete opposite of her outwards appearance at the guild. Stuff animals lined the wall under the only window, and some on the bed. The furniture in the room was white except for the wooden bed frame.

Turning his attention back to Mira he saw a small shiver after a breeze blew through the open window. Remembering Igneel cuddled near him when he was cold he crept into her bed letting his body heat warm the girl. She unconsciously moved closer to the unusual warmth wrapping his arm her pulling her close to him drifting off to sleep a few minutes later.

The night was uneventful; however, the morning was a whole new monster for the demon finally began to stir. Feeling the unusual warmth in her bed began to scoot closer to her, before she got to close the warmth wiggled. The sudden movement sent the take-over mage into alert causing her to jump from her bed to see a tuff of pink hair sticking out from under the covers.

"Natsu!" the she devil roared moving to attack the boy in her bed. Using her demonic strength to beat him awake. "Why… are… you… in… my…BEDD!" she manage to growl out between punches.

"You shivered." Was his response. She halted her punch inches from the bridge of his nose. 'That was actual starting to hurt.' He inwardly sighed.

"What?" Mira asked with small signs angry still present in her voice.

"You fell asleep on the couch and I brought you to your room. Before I could leave you started shivering, so I got in your bed using my magic to keep you warm." His genuine small struck her hard.

The blush exploded over her face as she realized he had no ill intentions. She then noticed two more sets of eyes looking their way.

"Mira-nee what are you doing to my. I mean Natsu." Glancing over at her sister straddling Natsu.

"Eeep!" Mira jumped up then kicked Natsu through the open window screaming for everyone to get out.

Outside back to a tree Natsu laid waiting for someone to come out. 'Did she just Eeep it sounded cute.' He moved his head upwards no gazing at the younger white haired mage. "Hey Lisanna do you want to go to the guild?"

"Hmph." She began to walk away, Natsu slowly following.

* * *

**AN:** I am now in school so updates will be infrequent. I apologize if this chapter wasn't all that great. The next chapter is when the story really picks up.


	6. Chapter 5: Consumed by Darkness

**A Fairies Dark Flame**

I in no way shape or form own Fairy Tail. All characters are owned by Hiro Mashima.

**Chapter 5:** Consumed by Darkness

"Discussion people"

'Thoughts people'

"Technique or Spell"

**"****Discussion demon or dragon"**

**'****Thoughts demon or dragon'**

_Last Time…_

_ "__Mira-nee what are you doing to my. I mean Natsu." Glancing over at her sister straddling Natsu._

_"__Eeep!" Mira jumped up then kicked Natsu through the open window screaming for everyone to get out._

_Outside back to a tree Natsu laid waiting for someone to come out. 'Did she just "Eeep" it sounded cute.' He moved his head upwards no gazing at the younger white haired mage. "Hey Lisanna do you want to go to the guild?"_

_"__Hmph." She began to walk away, Natsu slowly following._

Some time has passed since Natsu was caught sleeping in Mira's bed to be exact, it has been five long years. While the guild continued to grow along with all its members the master of this guild couldn't help but watch one boy's experience a new lease on life. Which prove to be most amusing especially since the boy had no idea what to do when it came to the ladies. Three young woman showed especial interest in the pink haired brat.

Erza Scarlet, to most she is known as Titania queen of the faires. Her title came soon after her entry into the world of S-class mages, her beauty set that title in stone with few opposing it. Her attitude was that of a queen never showing fear or signs of backing down in the face of danger, keeping her stoic outer appearance almost all the time.

It only faltering with the appearance of pink hair within in the guild; however, that changed when two white haired mages usually followed. She would manage to pull it back together before "the Demon of Fairy Tail" would get a chance to mock her.

Mirajane Strauss AKA "the Demon of Fairy Tail" in an appearance her beauty is equal if not greater to her lifelong rival Erza. Most believe it was because of Mira's ability to seduce and use her sex appeal in ways no one else could.

Other than outer appearance and personality her magical pressure can be comparable to the Queen herself. Both women bodies were developing in ways that demanded attention, the attention they received were from all the wrong people.

A certain dragon slayer to be frank, was their sole desire. Despite all there attempts to woo and seduce him it was for naught. His heart belong to Mira's little sister Lisanna, the mother of his foster son Happy and first friend in his new home.

The small family spent almost every day together if Natsu wasn't fighting with the gray and other members of the guild. The concept of husband and wife were absent on Natsu side of the relationship, he knew he cared about her but didn't know how much or how deep those feelings went.

Lisanna showered him with an overabundance of love and affection which only succeeded in creating a blushing dragon. The guild could see they were in love, the female population felt bad that Lisanna fell for a dense dragon.

The males radiated envy that the fire breathing idiot had the three women throwing themselves at him and he doesn't know what to do. Today was another story Natsu was tired of keeping his feeling hidden from Lisanna, he had told her to meet him by the Sakura tree in the park.

**With Lisanna**

'I wonder what Natsu has to tell me he been acting weird lately.' Lisanna was walking at a semi face pace to try reach Natsu as quickly as possible. 'Maybe he finally wants me to be his wife,' her mind soon drifted to the two of them dress in their wedding attire.

"Lisanna… Lisanna… Earthland to Lisanna."

The voice snapped the day dreaming mage back into the real world where she looked up to see her brother and sister staring at her. With worry on their face. "Yes Mira-nee did you say something?"

Mira sighed realizing her sister was trapped in another one of her dream world scenarios with Natsu. "Are you packed for our mission we are leaving in an hour?" She was now standing in front of her sister with both hands on her hips tapping her foot impatiently for a response.

Stiffening up knowing the mention of Natsu would send her sister in to a jealous fit, but lying would be a sentence worse than death. "I am all packed just need to pick it up from the house. Right now I'm going to see Natsu he asked me to meet him in the park." She gave a weak smile knowing what she had caused.

Mira worked very hard to conceal her jealous rage whenever it tried to claw its way out. Lowering her head while visibly shaking, her younger brother could sense the jealousy in the air.

"Mira-neechan how about we go pick up Lisanna's stuff and meet her in the park." He said while cautiously placing one hand on her shoulder. He then preceded to pull her away which doesn't work in the slightest.

Something freighting then happened she revealed her face that was hidden through most of their conversation. A smile that only a demon could have was present. "Your right Elfman. Lisanna we will meet you in the park after picking up your stuff. OK?" She then turned around walking out slowly Elfman following closely behind.

'That was close' Lisanna inwardly sighed "Natsu!" she realized she was supposed to at the park by now. She then ran as fast as she could to meet Natsu.

**With Natsu and Happy**

Under the largest tree at the center of the park sat two Fairy Tail mages. A pink haired fire mage and A blue feline who is was floating above the boys head using big white wings sprouting from his back.

"Natsu I'm hungry. Why are we even here?" he landed on the ground his wings dispersed as he walked towards the tree taking a seat beside him.

"I told you we are here because I need to talk to Lisanna…Privately so if I give you some jewels for a fish will you leave us alone for a while." Reaching in his back pocket pulling some jewels out and tossing them towards happy.

"Fish!" was all Natsu managed to hear as Happy flew at top speed after catching the jewels. Only to run head first into Lisanna knocking them both to the ground.

After recovering Lisanna sat up looking on her lap only to see her son Happy. "Happy mind telling me why you tackled me to the ground?" picking him up and setting him on the ground as she stood up smiling down at her soon.

"Natsu gave me jewels to get fish so he could talk to you in private," he said pointing to the tree his father was under. Just as a mischievous smile appeared on his face "He Liiiiiiiiiiikkkess You." His wings reappeared flying towards the market district.

With a sigh Lisanna ignored her son's comment about her and Natsu's nonexistent relationship. 'Happy if only that was true our family could be together like I have always wanted. Of course your father is too oblivious to understand his or my feelings.' She had reached the tree where the love of her life sat waiting.

"Lisa, you are late." He sat there pouting looking into her ocean blue eyes. Lisanna took her place beside him.

'You're so cute when you pout.' "I would have been here earlier but I ran into Mira and Elfman. Then happy knocked me down as I entered the park." Placing her head on his warm shoulder, "what did you want to talk to me about." She could feel his body tense when she brought it up.

He moved her off of him and stood them both up so she was on the tree and he was facing her. His action began to scare Lisanna, but she followed his physical commands. "Lisanna lately I've been thinking"

"You thinking… I don't want you to hurt you self." Giggling at what she said.

"I am serious Lisanna." He paused staring you then pulled her into a tight hug he stunned her with his tone and being embraced in his arms. It wasn't their first hug but the first he had initiated. "I know I haven't ever accepted your feelings or just brushed them off because I was embarrassed or confused. I needed time to think about how I feel about you, to be honest I don't know what love truly means or is or how it feels." His voice full of doubt and wavered but he stood firm.

He smiled she was on the verge of tears, which confused Natsu but decided to continued his speech. "However, I know that I like you like you. Without you in my life I wouldn't know where I would be. You were my first friend then you became my best friend… I w-w-was wondering if." His stuttering got the better of him.

'Come on Lisanna don't cry. Knowing him he is going to say something stupid.' Lisanna mentally preparing herself for another heart break unintentional from Natsu. "You were wondering what Natsu?" she was whispering fearing that if any louder she would begin crying.

"I was wondering if you would be my gir-"

"Lisanna it's time to go." The two mages who were still very close to each other turn to see Mirajane and Elfman Strauss walking towards them.

"It's not manly for another man to be that close to my little sister." Elfman screamed while beating his chest. Causing the younger mages to jump away from each other holding their head down hiding the new scarlet tinted faces,

"Nice to see you Natsu." Mira cooed as she walked over stood in front of him striking a pose that even the dense dragon couldn't ignore her almost perfect body.

"Hey Mira… Are you guys going somewhere?"

This is when Lisanna jumped into the conversation. "We are going on a mission. I just came here to see what you wanted to say, they are here to pick me up." When Lisanna finished her comment Natsu face deformed to that which reflected depression.

"Master gave me an S-class mission so I am taking Team Strauss as back up." Mira chimed back in.

"No fair, man! I want to come. Can I Mira can I?" giving her his best puppy dog eyes. Causing Mira's calm exterior falter as she looked deep into his onyx colored as beginning to blush.

'So cute.' Was the thought that flew there her mind, she shook her head quickly to dispel those thoughts. "Sure kid I don't mind. If you can make it to your house and grab some supplies then meet us at the train in 20 minutes." Pure happiness spread over his and Lisanna face.

"Seriously? I'm against that… A Man should protect his family on his own!" Elfman began to protest. Resulting in Natsu throwing a fit like a child.

"If Elfman is so against maybe next time I'll take you. Just you and me how does that sound?" the pink haired boy immediately perked up flashing his signature grin. Cause her knees to shake.

Lisanna didn't like her sister interrupting there moment then flirting with her dragon, so she decide its best if they just leave now. The Strauss family began to walk away Natsu was depressed that he didn't get to ask her the question that was on his mind. He drawn out of his thoughts when he could hear foots steps running back to him.

There in front of him was Lisanna Strauss before he could say anything she was on him her soft plump lips against his unnaturally warm ones. The sweet kiss was brief but carried all the emotions they had harbored for one another for so long.

As their lips separated, his onyx eyes stared intently into her blue ones. "U-u-uhm w-what was that for?"

"Simple it's because I llllliiike you." She gave him another peck on the lips before running back, only turning back to extend her arm in the air with her thumb and index finger point out. "We can finish our conversation when I get back ok Natsu." She slowly disappeared into the crowd of people.

A gentle sigh rolled out of his throat as he slid down the tree, content with what had just happened. His peace was disturbed by a loud roar erupting from his stomach, 'Guess I'm hungry' laughing at himself he stood up travelling towards the exit placed his hands in his pockets fumbling through them looking for something.

'Don't tell me I gave Happy all the jewels I had left and he spent it all on fish' Natsu sweat-dropped at the thought of all his hard earn jewels being traded for fish just for happy.

He soon came to the conclusion that he and happy would go take a mission or two to make some extra cash. Making his way to the guild where he found happy sitting in a pile of fish bones bloated from what he had eaten. Ignoring his son's antics walking straight for the request board grabbing two that would keep him gone for weeks.

"Hey Zoey tell master I am taking theses missions." He said showing the bright orange haired woman at the bar his missions.

"Will do, be careful Natsu." Giving her a soft smile walking past happy to the guilds exit.

"Happy you coming or am I going to have to keep all the fish to myself?" he spoke just loud enough for Happy to hear. In an instant a blue fur ball with wings was flying over his head.

After a soft chuckle after asking him if he was ready to go. Happy gave him a loud triumphant "Aye Sirrr!" and they were off.

**Time Skip Two Weeks **

The train finally came to a complete stop at the Magnolia station, letting all the passengers out in an orderly fashion except for one. Well two if you count his flying cat, who was pulling the boy by his spikey pink hair the trail of puke developing on the floor. Soft mumbles coming from the dirt filled mouth.

"Come on Natsu we need to see Lisanna she always has fish for me" said the blue furred cat between hard pulls at Natsu's hair. "Don't you have something you wanted to tell her?"

Upon hearing Happy's statement Natsu found himself reenergized grabbing his son sprinting towards the guild only stopping to devour fire and fish in Happy's case. Only taking a few minutes to reach the guild, deciding that a dramatic entry was totally called for. Collecting himself at the door before placing both hands on them and pushing them open.

"I'M BACKKK!" Natsu yelled hoping to get a loud welcome in return his toothy grin so big that his eyes were closed. Keeping him from seeing the sadness plastered on everyone's face.

His eye remained closed as he waited for a response to come his way. 'Damn I was expecting at least an insult from ice princess.' He opened his eyes taking in all he could. 'What's going on everyone is crying…Aww you guys missed me.' Believing their tears were for him he walked casually into the room using all his senses to try and find Lisanna.

Happy though idiotic like his father had a better sense of others feelings. Flying over to where Mira was hunched over head down on the table, Erza, Gray, and Master whispering to her softly. "Master what's wrong with Mira?" turning his head to look at the small man in front of the takeover mage seeing a tall white haired male being comforted by others at the bar. "And Elfman?" Happy said finishing his question no one spoke.

Mira however reached up and pulled the cat into a tight embrace. Her sudden movements from the spot she was in for hours shocked the surround guild mates.

'If anyone should tell him it should be me.' She thought looking her adopted nephew in the eyes. Tears still cascading down from their corners. "Happy… Uhm. L-l-lisanna she's d-dead." The words rolled out lower than a whisper but Happy couldn't hear it because at that moment Natsu began screaming for Lisanna.

"Mira do you know where Lisanna is?"

There he was standing in the middle of the guild she could barely direct her eyes to him, knowing full well she would have to tell him too. The gaze from the beautiful girl soften just before it was torn apart by sorrow. 'They deserve to know.' She was preparing for the worst. "Lisanna is dead."

Happy knew she wasn't playing the guilds' atmosphere told him enough. Tears began to well up in his eyes. Surprisingly caused her to relax, 'that was easier than I thought. All that's left is…' she paused looking up at Natsu his smile was fading his hair cover his onyx eyes. 'He heard me, now I don't have to say it twice. I didn't think I could handle it.'

"Very funny Mira. If you don't want to tell me where she is I will find her myself." Replied the pinkette turning around to go look for his love.

He was stopped when a cold hand was placed on his shoulder. 'Gray.' Natsu had growled inwardly knowing his rival had stopped him.

"Natsu Lisanna died on the mission she took with her family." His words were cold like most of him.

Natsu brain began to work out what was really going on slowly but it was coming. 'Gray maybe an annoying frozen piece of ass but he doesn't lie.' His head shifted to get a better look at Mira's group. 'Mira eyes are red her cheeks are puffy like she been crying for a long time. Master looks on the verge of tears as well.' Finally happy who was hidden in Mira's grasp could be heard crying and everything clicked.

Natsu dropped to his knees no sound was made. Tears could be seen hitting the floor, at first one or two then a steady flow began only to stop when the screaming began.

"AAhhhhh!" The dragon slayer was now clutching his head in his hands screaming. Which drew the entire rooms' attention. Gray who was still within arm's reach was first to feel it.

"Hot?" the half-naked mage asked removing his hand from his rival. That wasn't good enough the air around Natsu was getting hotter to the point where the young ice mage was having a hard time breathing. 'This is bad, got to snap him out of this.' Figured slapping him back to reality would be best.

The pop of hand meeting cheek solidified the guilds attention. "Cool down Flame brain, before you"

Gray didn't have a chance to react before he was back-handed into the guild wall cracking it behind him.

A unified Scream of the unconscious ice mage's name escaped everyone's lips only to be followed by the word "Natsu." The heat Gray was feeling became present to everyone.

Looking at Natsu any one could tell what was really going on. The sudden shift in Natsu magic scared everyone.

"AAAhhhhh!" Crimson flames burst from his body coating him swirling around as if protecting him. These flames didn't last long the bright yellow slowly darken until black was present. The process continued until Natsu was surrounded with what looked like a black sphere of flames.

Master Makarov was the only one to manage a coherent sentence. "Natsu you have to control yourself." Taking steps towards the sphere feeling the dark magic increase from its core. 'What's going on this isn't his magic. It's the opposite of its usual warm, bright, semi tamed self. But this it is so dark I can feel the killing intent flowing from it. If only I can reach him.'

His path was stopped when sudden pulse of sphere dispersed the flames. The floor cracked and splinter, beams snapped from the blast, Master would have been blown away if not for him using his titan magic to shield his children from the blast which gave his arms a nice burned layer of skin.

The guild collecting themselves and brushing off as the huge arms that protected them retracted back to the small body the originated from. All eyes fell on the shirtless pink haired boy sat in a circle of black flames still on his knees as if nothing had happened. Those who could see his back was baffled that he had a black tattoo of twin dragons, all that changed when he stood up rolling both his shoulders his head still hanging low.

A cold almost demonic voice blew through the guild "What happened?" no one made an attempt to answer either to stunned that the voice belong to Natsu or truly unknowing of what happen. Lifting his head so scan around the room, "let me ask again. What HAPPENED?" let out a roar as the leftover flames flared expressing his rage from no reply.

"I killed her."

All heads snapped to look at the man at the bar his white hair was wild from lack of sleep. His eyes red, face puffy, but his voice was still not wavering. He said it again to make sure he was heard by everyone, sending Mira into a frenzy of tears.

"I see." He began his journey to the bar everyone stepped away from him, fearing for their own life. Natsu steps left black fire in his wake while his whole body was swallowed by his own flames.

"You killed her, the woman I loved, my best friend, the only one who accepted me for who I am." Pure anger could be felt just by his tone alone ignoring his flames that were now burning wooden floor he left behind. "I had just told her how I felt we were going to be together and you took that away. You took my, everything!" his pace quicken as he near Elfman fist ablaze.

Erza eyes widen realizing what was about to happen. 'That is enough magic to kill anyone it hits, he won't kill a guild mate. This is Natsu we are talking about.' Still preparing herself to intervene.

'Natsu has always been driving by emotions and instinct but he will snap out of this before I have to step in again.' Master thought still blowing on his burnt arms.

Natsu showed no signs of stopping or slowing down his fist cocked all the way back in full sprint to the man who had accepted his fate waiting to die. A white blur flew by Natsu, stopping a few feet in front of Elfman Extending its arms in an almost sacrificial form.

Halting his assault Natsu couldn't believe his eye's. "Lisanna." The word was softly escaped his lips extinguishing the black flames. Gave a quick shake of his head trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Gazing back at the white haired beauty, it was Mira standing firm protecting the last member of her family she had.

Upon realization of what he was about to do who he was about to kill. 'I would never be able to face her if I did that.' His body relaxed he turned from the family he was about to destroy. Passing master whispering softly. "I am sorry."

**AN:** Sorry it took so long Next chapter well let's just say we will be meeting someone you aren't expecting.


	7. chapter 6: The Dragon Returns

**A Fairies Dark Flame**

I in no way shape or form own Fairy Tail. All characters are owned by Hiro Mashima.

**Chapter 6:** The Dragon Returns

"Discussion people"

'Thoughts people'

"Technique or Spell"

**"****Discussion demon or dragon"**

**'****Thoughts demon or dragon'**

_Last Time…_

_Halting his assault Natsu couldn't believe his eyes. "Lisanna." The word was softly escaped his lips extinguishing the black flames. Gave a quick shake of his head trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Gazing back at the white haired beauty, it was Mira standing firm protecting the last member of her family she had._

_Upon realization of what he was about to do who he was about to kill. 'I would never be able to face her if I did that.' His body relaxed he turned from the family he was about to destroy. Passing master whispering softly. "I am sorry." _

Two years have passed since Natsu black flames fully awakened. After his outburst in the guild hall, a funeral was held on behalf of Lisanna Strauss. All members of Fairy Tail were present all but two an older member of the guild who took care of her and treated her as his own daughter. The other was the love of her life Natsu Dragneel who could be found at the hut she had made for Happy. He was standing there in the rain letting it drench his body steam rising from the naked back. In front of him sat a stone tablet with a sculpted symbol of fairy below it saying.

Lisanna Strauss

Born X767- Died X782

A loving sister, a selfless friend, a caring mother, the love of my life.

Most of all a devoted fairy.

He was crying he had been since he left the guild not only for his lost, but for almost killing a member of his family. It didn't help that his magic was still going wild burning his clothes house anything he laid, sat, breathed on was ignited in his new flames.

'I need to leave until I can control this thing," looking down at his burning hands. 'I almost killed her family.' His body now on auto pilot leaving Magnolia behind reaching the top of a hill overlooking Magnolia turning around to see his home in the distances. "I'll be back!"

**Time Skip 2 years**

A young man walking slowly into the port city of Hargeon his body was mostly covered in a red cloak with white trims covering most of his body. The front of the cloak was left open revealing a black open vest forming nicely around his abs. his white pants that made its way to just below his knee caps.

'I know he said Igneel wouldn't be coming back anytime soon but looking won't hurt.' Shrugging at his statement walking down the cobblestone streets listening in to every conversation for hints of where this so called "Salamander" was.

"Did hear Salamander has returned?" an older man on a bench said to what looked like his wife.

"Really? Where you hear that?" was her quick response.

Lifting his finger pointing in the generally direction of the town center. "Some girls were running that way screaming Salamander this salamander that" that's was all the Cloaked figure need to start heading that way.

"This better be you Igneel."

**In a Magic Shop**

A young mage scanned the walls of the local magic shop trying to find something worthwhile. Finding nothing sighing just loud enough for the shop owner to see her distress.

"Can I help you find anything? Perhaps this color magic charm you can change the colors of your clothes with a simple flick of the wrist." Holding up a small crystal "See ~blue, ~green, ~red." He continued to sing as his clothes changed to their respective colors.

The luscious blonde looked completely uninterested. Being as polite as she could she denied his offer asking for "Celestial Spirit Keys." He looked shocked very few have asked him for them. Disappearing to the back of the store he went to get what he had. "I don't have very many but I have some of these silver keys if you like." Displaying the case with three silver keys in them.

Her giant brown eyes bulging out looking at one key in particular. Almost radiating Interest "Canis Minor!"

"That isn't the strongest key, I would go as far to say its weak."

"I don't care. How much?" grabbing for her wallet, 'it can't cost more than a 1000 jewels.'

"20,000 jewels."

The celestial maiden froze slowly looking up at his straight face seeing all the seriousness in the world. 'Time for some sex appeal.' Removing her hand from her wallet she began to walk slowly towards the counter her hips swaying back and forth in a hypnotizing fashion her blue mini skirt swaying back and forth. Wrapping her arms around her body just under her breast applying upward force, forcing the shop keeper's eyes to refocus on the bountiful chest in front of him.

"Excuse me sir, how much was did you say?" speaking in her best sultry voice placing her fingers on his arms walking up his arm.

"19,000 jewels," using all his man power to ignore her attempts to lower the price.

**Time Skip**

"1000 jewels is all my sex appeal is worth." Sighing heavily 'this week isn't getting any better. Can't find the guild hall, my feet hurt, at this rate I will run out of money before I even get there.'

"Salamander is this way come on." Two girls ran by the blonde girl spinning her in a circle from her speed.

"Salamander? You mean Fairy Tail's fire mage that went missing?" the celestial spirit mage followed the girls to get her answer for herself. Leaving the alley she could see a crowd of girls jumping and screaming around a tall figure.

"Easy girls, there is enough of me to go around." A man cloaked in purple spoke in a husky voice trying to tame the raving group of girls around him. The blonde beauty managed to maneuver towards the center of the swarm seeing the man at the epicenter of this mob.

Her eyes bulged hearts form in place of her pupils as she gazed upon the god like man in front of her. 'Why is my heart beating so fast?' she says placing her hand on her heart slowing her breathing down to trying to calm down completely. 'This can't be I'm in love.' Her body betrayed her as she began to walk towards him.

"Igneel!" a young boy with pink hair shoved his way into the inner circle seeing the man claiming to be "Salamander." A confused look grew on his face. "Who are you?" he stood at full height staring hard at "Salamander" waiting for a response, this disturbance snapped the newly ensnared girl out of the spell.

The purple haired man looked at the only other man in the circle. 'Didn't know this ring worked on guys to.' "I am Salamander" he said with a smirk, his grin nearly caused the girls to faint still under his spell.

"Liar." The whisper came from the pinkette,

This shocked the man posing as "Salamander" when he became aware of the slight rise in temperature within the crowds epicenter. "I didn't quite here you." Speaking in a voice that kept his persona intact.

The celestial mage looked at the pink man standing there his fist clenched shaking. "You are a liar." His fist connect with the purple haired man jaw sending the fake flying through the air to Kami knows where. As the girls almost instantly snap out of the charm magic dispersing the crowd slowly.

"Thank you." Came from the blonde as she put her hand on the pink haired man shoulder to pull it away quickly. 'Hot!' she waved her hand to cool it off. She continued not realizing he looked at her.

"Thanks? For what?" he sat down on the ground grabbing his stomach starving to death, 'I should have asked one of those girls where is there a good restaurant.' Sighing heavily.

"That guy was a total creep. Using charm magic to get girls attention, I don't know where I would have been. So thank you if there is anything I can do to repay you let me know." Her smile show her total sincerity before it fade after hearing a thunderous growl from Natsu's stomach.

"Sorry." He whispered scratching the back of his head giving her a toothy grin.

'Cute' she thought before quickly slapping her face chalking it up to left over charm magic. "I'll take you to get something to eat if you like."

Hooping up grabbing her hand "Aye Sir" announcing his acceptance of her offer running down the street with her screaming in tow.

**Time Skip**

The blonde that treated her savior to a meal introduced herself as Lucy. While the boy continued to eat like he hasn't eaten in days. Shocking and scaring other guest while Lucy continued to talk about something. Finally she asked his name which he kindly said "Natsu Dragneel" Which came out incoherent due to the mouth full of food. Soon she left him sitting there eating she went searching for more clues on fair tail.

Sitting on a bench Lucy was smiling reading the Sorcerer's Weekly flipping through the pages idolizing the Fairy Tail mages that were featured. "Ahhh I wish I could join Fairy Tail." She spoke to no one in particular. 'All these awesome people. Mirajane Strauss, Cana Alberona, Gray Fullbuster, I hope they will let me join.' Flipping the page seeing a question over a black silhouette with the page title as _SALAMANDER_.

"You want to join Fairy Tail?" Fake salamander stepped out from behind the bushes. Giving his best smile while he is trying to hid the bruise growing on his chin.

This caused Lucy to giggle a little looking at his ring remembering what happened earlier that day. "The charm magic won't work on me again. The disadvantage of that type of magic is that it doesn't work if the person is aware." She mentioned before placing her hands on her hips. "and yes" finally answering his question.

"I'm hosting a party to night on my ship, afterwards we are heading back to Fairy Tail. You could come if you want."

Giving no verbal response only shaking her head repeatedly. He gave her the info no sooner that he did using a purple flame he disappeared. 'I can't believe it I am going to be a Fairy Tail Mage' screaming inside her head.

At the party Lucy and Salamander sat at a table enjoying a nice conversation as he poured them both drinks. "Please drink." He said offering her a cup, which she promptly slapped to the floor.

"First you use a love charm on me then you try to put me to sleep with that." She screamed looking at him while reaching for her keys still attached to her hips. To be stopped instantly as two men appear behind her holding her arms tightly.

"Boss what should we do with her she got these keys." One of the men said as he grabbed them observing them. "They look fun." Voice coming from the other man.

"I knew I liked you for some reason… You're a mage well we can't have you causing trouble." Salamander said as he snatched the keys from their hands. Tossing them out the window into the sea.

"My keys!" the bodacious blonde screamed as she trashed around trying to escape. 'Aquarius is going to kill me.' She thought crying a little.

"Don't worry dear where you're going you won't need them." Salamander Laughed walking away.

Just as he turned away the roof collapsed and amidst the rubble a pink haired boy stood. All that could be seen was glowing red eyes peering through the dust. When it settle both Lucy and Salamander expression changed quickly.

"You!"

"Natsu" Lucy managed to say with a soft smile.

**A Few Minutes Earlier**

Natsu was walking through the streets about to head back home when his ear twitched hearing someone say Salamander. Heading towards the two girls pointing at ship not too far off shore.

"Its sucks we couldn't get in to that party with Salamander."

"Yeah, maybe when he comes back next week." Came a quick reply.

This was the last straw as Natsu walked up to the edge of the hill next to the girls his pink hair shading his blazing expression. "Fire dragon's Flamed Flight" he yelled causing blood red flames to shoot out of his back taking the shape of wings. Beating them quickly as he ascended then flew towards the ship. Leaving the girls he was beside a little burnt.

He began to increase his speed finally crashing into the roof breaking through. Looking at the so called Salamander again the anger boiling within him to the point he knew the flames weren't going to stay hidden.

"I thought you would have learnt your lesson earlier." Swiping the dust clearing it from the room. "Don't use the Name she gave me!" his eyes had the killing intent the held two years ago. Before glancing at the men holding Lucy. Moving so fast he disappeared only to reappear putting his fists in both the men's gut.

They released her causing her to run to Natsu who fell to the floor. "Natsu what's wrong?" she lifted his face to see it was no green.

"M-m-motion sickness." He murmured before receiving a deadpanned look from Lucy. With the last bit of strength he had he grabbed her waist and threw her off the boat. "G-g-get the b-b-oat to the shore." Was all she could hear before her screams filled her own ears.

The rest of the men looked at the scene before them, witnessing a man strong one second weak the next. Deciding to beat him while he was down they rushed him and began to kick ruthlessly.

**Outside with Lucy**

'He is something else' she thought surfacing from the water after grabbing her keys. "I'm going to regret this, but I have to save Help Natsu." Grabbing a gold key with a blue symbol on its end. "Gate of the water bearer, I open thee Aquarius!"

The water began to spin faster and faster before opening up revealing a blue haired mermaid holding a vase. "Aquarius! Use your power and sweep that ship onto the shore." Lucy commanded while point at her intended target.

"Tch"

"Did you perhaps, just "tch" me?" screamed the blonde with a few tick marks appearing on her head.

Aquarius paying no attention to her master only looking at her to speak sternly. "Next time you drop my key, I'll Kill You."

"Sorry" came Lucy as she quivered in fear trying to hide under water. After receiving her apology Aquarius began to change the flow of water into her vase then channeling it into a wave aiming it towards Lucy which happened to catch the ship as well. Sweeping them all on the shore,

"Don't call me for a while I'm going on a vacation with my boyfriend, with my boyfriend." Her voice faded with her into a shimmering light.

Screamed in anger coming from the blonde saying. "Don't rub it in!"

The crew of the fake salamander were all recovering from the wreckage of their ship while the girls all ran away. One person stood on top of the wreckage inwardly thanking Lucy for getting the ship on land. Diverting his attention fully to the mages below him. "I don't care if you use my name, or if you bad mouth me or if you are pretending to be me, but call yourself Salamander one more time and I'll make sure you will never be able to talk again." His treat hit hard with everyone except its target.

"Bora, he looks serious what do we do?" one of the henchmen speaking to Bora.

"Don't call me that just get him." the now revealed bora screamed ordering his men to attack.

Three men charged Natsu as he jumped down from the top of the wrecked ship. As they neared Natsu they could feel the heat intensified which they choose to ignore. Lucy looked on in fear scared that he was way out number. "Run! Natsu, run!" she screamed about to grab for another key before hear an audible thud from in front of her.

Looking up she saw the men that were charging the pink haired boy now laying on the ground with a fist imprint almost seared into one of their faces. 'What happened?' looking at Natsu unharmed and unfazed.

"This is nothing for a real Fairy Tail Mage." Natsu roared with fury looking at the wannabe Salamander glaring at him.

Lucy's eyes widen after hearing his declaration. 'He's a Fairy Tail mage?' relaxing a bit knowing he can handle himself now.

"Come on SALAMANDER!" taunted an enraged Natsu.

A now ticked off Bora began his assault. "Prominence Typhoon." A spiral of purple fire came at Natsu in full force. While he just stood there looking at the fire smirking as he was engulfed.

"NATSUUUU!" the blonde mage screamed as she watch her only hope of finding Fairy Tail be consumed by fire.

"I take no pleasure in defeating a big-mouth like you." Bora spoke in a low voice turning around ready to leave.

"Gross!" everyone turned around to see Natsu standing perfectly fine in the middle of the flames. What scared or traumatized most was he began to suck in all the flames around him bloating up his belly, then burping out a cloud of smoke. "Your flames taste disgusting."

"WHAATTTT!" everyone but Natsu screamed at the top of their lungs.

Natsu shrugged as if it was no big deal "Fire doesn't work on me." He then dropped into a stance spreading his legs just bare over shoulder length, he began to suck in a lot of air. 'Need to finish this quick, to get back in time.' His magic was now concentrated in his mouth. "Fire Dragon Roar" giant stream of flames flowed from his mouth destroying everything in its path. The blast threw the gang of slave traders far away becoming a star in the distance.

"Wow." Was the only thing that left Lucy's. Completely amazed at the magic she just witnessed. Not noticing he was standing in front of her, he grabbed her arm and began running down the street. "Where are you taking me?" she asked trying to get her feet under her.

Looking back giving her a toothy grin. "You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, then come on." The pinkette replied after releasing her hand and kept running. She nodded with a beautiful smile that graced her face as she ran behind him.

**Time Skip Magnolia**

"Are you always like this?" Lucy asked with a sweat drop trying to carry Natsu of the train. With him only grumbling as his response, she managed to get his body on solid ground. Which he jumped from her grasped and begun to kiss the ground.

"Oh how I have miss you" he says in-between kissing the stones which people were still trying to walk on.

Lucy stood there questioning herself 'I thought he was cute?' She looked up to see the confused look the crowd was giving her and the boy she was just carrying. Finally looking back down 'he is something else… I want to get to Fairy Tail as soon as possible.' She snatching him up, dragging him out of the station.

"Hurry up and take me to Fairy Tail already." Her voice sounded more like a fangirl than it did before.

With this he stopped in his tracks and yanked out of her grasp. "Walk a couple blocks that way then make a right and you can't miss it. I have a somewhere to go." Pulling the hood of his cloak up walking slowly away from her.

'What's his problem?" deciding to leave it be Lucy continued to walk the direction she was told. Before stopping in from a giant building littered with the symbol of her favorite guild. "FAIRY TAIL!" she squeal in utter joy of the building she stood in front of. 'Now or never lucy.' Mental pushing herself to the door and opening them.

What she say shock her to the very core. As far as she could tell it was definitely the guild she was looking for scanning around she caught a glimsp of the people she already knew from the magazine she was reading not too long ago. Meandering into the center of the guild, most were too absorbed in what they were doing to pay here any mind.

"Can I help you with something." A serene voice coming from behind the seemingly lost blonde.

Lucy turned around to see white long flowing hair, deep blue eyes, and porcelain skin covered by a semi-formal dress. Lucy was not expecting to see the goddess of most men's dreams greeting her so easily on her first day. 'Mirajane' her internal freak out was dwarf by her outward appearance. "MIRAJANE IN THE FLESH!"

Mira giggled nodding her head softly. "Is there something I can do for you?" greeting the blonde once again with a heavenly smile.

"I would like to join your guild." Responded the blonde softly in an almost shy fashion.

**An Hour Later**

After Lucy received her pink guild mark on her hand she sat at the bar eating. One by one members of her new family came in to great her. Asking what type of magic she uses, if he could borrow her shirt, what size boobs are those, and was it hard to find this place? The last question came from a Burnette chugging down a barrel of what could be guessed as an alcoholic substance.

Looking up from her meal she chewed slowly remembering her manners, turning to Cana before saying an almost taboo word within the guild.

"Natsu brought me here." She spoke fast. To the guild ears she had slowly pronounced each and every syllable of her sentence.

The guild was silent and gazing intently on the blonde who spoke of their lost dragon. No one dare say a word all were trying to wrap their heads around what this could mean. After a collective gulp one mage took the liberty on speaking on behalf of the guild. "Uhm Lucy who brought you here?"

"Natsu" she said plain as day.

Before she could say anything the guild swarmed her asking her questions about his condition. They could her a door slam closed as a white and purple blur disappeared from the halls. She began to tell the remaining members of his rescuing her in the Hargeon and his display of overwhelming power. Now that their questions were answered she was curious about their reaction. All that was halted as a cloaked figured walked through the guild, seeming upset about something.

"I come back after two years and this is how greet me." Removing his hood a tuff of pink emerged flowing wildly in all its glory. Natsu was standing in the middle of the guild smiling as if nothing had ever changed.

"Natsu!" the roar from the guild erupted threating to shake the building down. All the mages rushed for him before any of them could reach a blue furball struck him in the chest.

"I missed you too happy," a chorus of aww filled the guild before a chunk of ice flew at Natsu who ignored it side stepping it with his son still in his arms. "Im sorry I left buddy… but please excuse me while I go beat the local stripper into the ground." Setting his son down Natsu disappeared punching gray in the gut.

This action shocked Lucy fearing the worst had begun, until she caught a smile on both the boy's faces. Gray shook off the punch with relative ease before ducking down swinging his leg out, however Natsu was in off the ground causing Gray's leg to kick a nearby table. Which promptly slammed into a table of girls surrounding a single boy later found out to be Loki.

"You're going to pay for that Gray." Charging up his magic in his right hand, before thrusting himself into the battle between the dragon and ice mage. In no time the guild was a battle ground with multiple battle cries. Surprisingly the loudest one heard was "Man!" over and over again.

Lucy sat there in utter disbelief at the guild quickness of attacking each other. "Shouldn't we stop them?" asking the question waiting patiently for a response turning around to see Mirajane was no longer there. Instead a broken dish and a drying rag left on the floor. 'Wonder where she went.'

"Natsu." A booming voice echoed through the hall. "My office. Now!" on the top of the banister sat an old man in a funny orange and blue outfit. Disappearing from his spot into a door labeled "MASTER"

"Looks like flame brain is already in trouble." The raven haired boy who was currently pulling on Natsu hair chuckled. Just to receive an elbow to the face as he stood up and walked slowly into office.

As soon as the door was closed Natsu received a human sized fist to the face creating an imprint in the wood for the guild outside to see. Prompting them to laugh hysterical.

"Was that called for gramps?" a muffled noise could be heard from behind the fist. Returning to its normal size in the master's lap.

"Yes when my brat decides to run away without a word and doesn't even leave a message or contact his family. You're lucky I don't continue to punish you… that said I am glad your back." A large smile appeared on the old man's face.

"Glad to be back" was pinkette's reply. "If that all you need I need to speak with-."

"Actual I wanted to know what happened and where you been. I would have Erza and Mirajane up here but I sent Erza on mission. To research a dark presence that's been circling Magnolia for the past month, and Mirajane has well you know." Speaking directly to Natsu just before sipping from his mug.

Natsu began to laugh resulting in Makarvo's eyes to open slightly looking for an explanation. "Sorry Gramps that was me." Scratching the back of his head glancing at master to see his still confused look. "That presence was me I was trying to lose a tail I had and that was the only way to do so." Return to his leaning back position in the chair place by master desk.

"I would ask what you mean, but that would could be answer in my next question. Where have you been?" his voice no longer greeting but stern and almost threating.

"Well that's a long story gramps… where do I begin?"

**Flashback**

Natsu had spent the past two weeks in the forest far outside Magnolia, his powers were still raging out of control. Finally able to keep them under control but only when he was awake, as soon as he fell asleep the flames consumed all that was near. He thought he was going to be alone for the rest of his life his raging powers were scaring him.

"I am so sorry Lisanna… I am so so sorry." The tears were streaming down his face it was one of those times when all the emotions he tried to keep inside bubbled to the surface. "I should have gone with you." He continued to cry ignoring the burning woods around him. He was only snapped out when he heard a loud roar followed by a thud.

Looking up he couldn't believe his eyes. A dragon stood behind him its wings had displaced the flames so it could land in the clearing behind him. For the first time in a while no tears of sadness but happiness flowed from his eyes.

The dragon lowered its head and looked intently at the boy in front of him, Natsu could hear a sniff come from the beast nostrils. **'The brat smells of my dark magic…Only two being on this earth should wield such power.' **The black dragon looked around observing the burning black flames consuming the once green forest. Turning back to be looking at his pathetic form.

"Dragon… Where is Igneel? Where is he?" the once kneeled down boy was stood firm screaming towards the dragon.

Shocked by the words that escaped the boy's mouth though his outward appearance couldn't show it. **"What do you know of my brother?"** the dragon spoke without moving his mouth Natsu remembering that Igneel talked telepathically to him.

Natsu shot the black dragon a toothy grin closing his eyes smiling harder than ever. "He's my dad!" the enthusiasm present in his voice.

Everything clicked in his head remember his brother pink hair and toothy grin. Almost growling in annoyance of it, **'that explains why I can smell him on the kid, but doesn't give an explanation to my magic being present. Unless…'** laying down getting a closer look at his newly found nephew. **"Where is that asshole of an older brother?"**

"Don't talk about my dad like that you black gecko." Replied quickly only to be slapped into a tree. Slowly he wander back before his uncle. What confused his uncle was that he wasn't mad but had a smile. 'It's been years since I've been slapped into a tree by a tail.' Natsu thought walking back finally answering his question. "I haven't seen him in 7 years. I thought you would know where he is."

**"****No I don't know where he is… Why are you in theses woods crying, I don't mind the burning it down. The crying I refuse to accept from my nephew."** The dragon spoke in a harsh tone little to no hints of care in his speech.

Reminding Natsu of his reasons for being so far out in the woods. "My magic has been going out of control and I almost killed one of my friends… so I left to learn to control it." Letting his head hang low in shame.

This self-pity and loathing was pissing the dragon off. **"There is a reason you can't control it… That magic your trying to tame you can't do it with Igneel's method because it is not his magic. It's the magic of the black chaos dragon. The Magic of Acnologia!" **he roared the ending of his sentence just before grabbing Natsu as he flew into the sky. **"I will teach you how to control and use it. Only because I have a feeling you will come in handy when I need to destroy something."**

For the next year and half Natsu was trained and lived with the dragon of the Apocalypse Acnologia and was trained how to control his new chaos flames. The last 6 months Natsu was left to his own device in which he honed the skills with the new flames.

**Present Time**

"That's pretty much it. I met Lucy the other day in Hargeon then we headed here. If you don't mind I need to go see some people?" Natsu stood up about to head for the door. His hand was already on the knob when gramps began to speak.

"What was the name of the dragon?" Master asked Natsu.

"Uncle." Was Natsu only response before leaving the room. 'Aconlogia told me to never mention his name to anyone of our relationship. He walked through the guild heading towards a white hair Man who was beating his chest screaming.

The guild usual loudness dropped to a soft whisper as they watch Natsu walk over to Elfman. Most were praying he doesn't flip out again, others were preparing their spells to stop him.

What shocked the guild is Natsu on his hands and knees, head bowed down in front of the Middle Strauss sibling. "Sorry for all the pain I caused you and almost taking your life in my rage and stupidity." Though directed to Elfman he was speaking into the floor.

"What did he just say?"

"Shhhh!" the unanimous response towards Lucy's question.

"Please except my apology." Natsu continued ignoring the guilds gestures and comments. He was stood up by the white haired man that looked on the verge of tears.

"You have apologized enough true Men apologize once and move forward." Giving him his manly grin and a manly fist pound. They both understood that there is no need for more tears and apology. "You should go see Mira-nee she would love to see you." Adding this final piece in a whisper only a dragon could only hear.

"That was my next stop." He headed for the guild door walking in a pace that showed its importance. Once outside he sniffed the air looking for the scent of Lavender he knew all too well.

"Natsu I'm coming with you." Happy said flying above his head.

"Nah I need to go do this alone." Giving him a quick goodbye wave disappearing into the city crowd.

He had been walking for a while and got lost finding two different flower stands. After that he found the right trail, following it to the outskirts of town. 'I didn't think she would come here.' A small smile that allowed one sharp tooth poke through his lips grew on his tanned face. His stride decreased as he drew closer to the white haired maiden sitting on the ground crying in front of the grave he made for Lisanna.

Thanks to his dragon hearing he could make out what she was saying in between her loud sniffs. "He came back Lisanna. I know he hates me for not protecting you, I don't blame him. I hate myself enough already. I bet he has grown over the years still has that wild pink hair, and toothy grin that we both love. I just hope he can forgive me." Her voice became to incoherent due to the constant sniffs and sibs.

She was snapped out of her tears when a red fire encircled her, it didn't burn it was a comforting warmth that was lifting her up. She turned her head to look at the flames owner, she knew who it had to be but was hoping she was wrong.

He was standing less than a few feet away from him. Then she was in a tight embrace from the dragon slayer she spoke about not even two minutes ago. "Enough crying Mira, you are far too beautiful for that." His hand reached up brushing the tears off her cheek. Her eyes gazing deep into his, she grew a tint of pink feeling the warmth of his thumb against perfect skin. "Plus puffy cheeks and red eyes don't go well with your angelic smile."

She couldn't do anything but smile. "Natsu I'm sor-."

"Stop apologizing, you have nothing to apologize for if anything it's me who should be saying sorry. So please no more sorrys for a while ok." He interrupted her speech then paused waiting for a response. She nods her head softly then buries it into his warm chest. Natsu put his hand on the back of her head pushing it deeper into his chest. While the other gentle rode along her spine.

When they separated just enough to look at each other his arms still holding onto her. She was smiling and he had his signature grin on his face. "Hey Mira did you mean it when you said you loved my smile?" here eye widen realizing he heard her talking about him.

"Yeah I always have and that silly pink hair of yours." Her hand ruffled his.

"It's salmon ok… sheesh you would think girls would know their colors." He replied with hints of annoyance. She giggled still in his embraced when she realized where she was her face lit up bright red.

'How long have we been like this? I still like him and care for him deeply but it isn't right to be like this especially here.' Her heart sunk thinking about her sister sending a small glance at her make shift grave. "Natsu you think you could let me go now." She whispered not truly wanting to say it.

Realizing she was still forced into his chest he quickly complied. "Sorry Mira." As soon as they separated they were made aware of how dark the sky had gotten filling with thunder clouds. Natsu's hearing picked up the faint constant taping of rain, thinking quickly grabbing her wrist pulling her into the hut that was somehow still maintained.

Giving him a confused look asking him why they were in here? With a confident smirk he pointed out the through the entrance all she could see was rain. "I guess we have to stay here until it stops. Elfman would kill me if I had you out in the rain." Natsu explained.

"Not to mention the speech about how Un-Manly it is to let another man's sister stand in the rain." Mira responded and they both erupted into a fit of laughter. The sat there in silence until Natsu decide he was sleepy laying back in the pile of hay and weeds.

Mira was still sitting and upright proper position, watching him lay back. Part of her was screaming to lay beside him and snuggle up close while the other was trying to respect her sister's love. Ultimately decide to lay with some distance between them her day of crying exhausted her more than she thought.

Mira was asleep in no time while Natsu sat there remembering the last time he had actual sleep in this hut. Turning to look at the beautiful mage who has changed a lot in two years her hair was still the beautiful pure white he remembered. Her outfit was probably the biggest outward change, but what she wore mattered little to him.

All his inward analysis of her stopped when he noticed her shivering. Doing what he thought was right pulled her into him increasing his magic so she could stay warm. Her body stopped shaking, knowing she was alright he drifted off to sleep.

'He never learns.' She glances up at his sleeping face smiling, then was lulled to sleep by the strong beating of his heart.

**AN:** Sorry it took so long. This maybe my longest chapter so far so hope you enjoy. I need your help deciding who should go into the Harem so far it is Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Kagura, Ultear, Lucy is a maybe not sure, and someone else but it's a secret. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask I might not answer it fully due to revealing too much of the story but I will try.


	8. Chapter 7: A Demon's Dragon

**A Fairies Dark Flame**

I in no way shape or form own Fairy Tail. All characters are owned by Hiro Mashima.

**Chapter 7:** A Demon's Dragon

"Discussion people"

'Thoughts people'

"Technique or Spell"

**"****Discussion demon or dragon"**

**'****Thoughts demon or dragon'**

_Last Time…_

_All his inward analysis of her stopped when he noticed her shivering. Doing what he thought was right pulled her into him increasing his magic so she could stay warm. Her body stopped shaking, knowing she was alright he drifted off to sleep._

_'__He never learns.' She glances up at his sleeping face smiling, then was lulled to sleep by the strong beating of his heart._

It has been a few weeks since Natsu's return and the heartwarming reunion between the demon and her favorite dragon. Lucy and Natsu made a team to go on a mission to steal some book. At first the celestial mage was over joyed that Fairy Tail's salamander and flying feline wanted to form a team with her, when she read the rest of the job request she learned of their true intentions. They still succeeded and complete the mission, well kind of some things came up and the job wasn't fulfilled the way the client wanted. If you ask Natsu it was all about the adventure they experienced together, but if you asked Lucy she just enjoyed wearing a sexy maid outfit in front of her pink haired partner. Though she would never admit to such a thing.

A week ago Natsu stopped showing up to the guild. Of course he had just came back so few thought he would leave again. Some of the female members found themselves worrying that he would leave and never come back. One white haired bar maid had was worry the most, she cared deeply for him and refused to let him go without her. She hid her emotions well usually diving deeper into her recent role of a mother to the guild and that is where we find her now.

"Mira have you seen Natsu, My rent is due and I was hoping we could do a quick job." Lucy speaking in-between slurps of her milkshake to the distracted beauty behind the bar.

Noticing her lack of response she went to a more direct approach tapping the Barmaids shoulder. Mira promptly turned around seeing who need her. "Oh. Hey Lucy do you need something?" her response caused the blonde to sigh seeing as Mira had not heard anything she had been saying.

"I just wanted to know if you have seen Natsu." Lucy said with little signs of annoyance from being ignored.

Mira noticeably jumped at the mention of her sort of secret crush's name. "No I haven't seen him much this week. Would you like me to see if Happy knows where he is?" Her smile returning hiding her slight worry of his disappearance. Lucy quickly nodded her head carrying little about her rent at the point.

Mirajane bent down slowly disappearing beneath the bar, "Happy do you know where Natsu might be?" Lucy confused until she saw a blue furred cat fly up from underneath the bar. Looking guilty with a fish in his mouth.

Removing the fish bones from his mouth looking at his fellow members scared of what she could possibly due to him. "Yeah… But he told me not to tell anyone. He wants to be alone for a while." Lucy and Mira concern for the pinkette increased feeling something was wrong for him to disappear for a week without informing them.

Though she was no longer an active mage. She still would show signs of her demon sided, breaking through the beautiful shell she created. Dropping her mouth by her nephew's blue and pink ear speaking so low that Happy could almost not her. "Happy if you don't tell me where he is. Then I will be forced to take all the fish and hold you down while I hand them out to every cat in Magnolia." The cat shook at the thought of watching his beloved fish being devoured by other cats.

That was all it took for the cat to crack. "Lucy! Mira is turning back into a demon." His statement forced her to look up to see an almost devil like smirk on her beautiful face. "He is at the hut or at least that's where he said he was." Happy was crying comically into Lucy bosom.

Mira's gentle smile return feeling triumphant. Lucy confused not knowing what he meant by hut, feeling Mira knew something more. "Hut? What hut?"

"Cana!" a brunette woke up from her drunken nap to see her server waving her over. Which she quickly stumbled over, "I need you to watch the guild for a while." Mirajane placed the glass she had been cleaning on the shelf leaving the bar heading for the door.

'I love how she just completely ignored me once again.' Lucy thought watching a purple dress and white hair retreat from her original place.

"Lucy make sure Cana doesn't drink all the Alcohol, if she does I will hold you responsible." Mira giggled as she could hear Lucy yelling and trying to stop a drunken mage.

"WHY ME?" was the last words she could here as she left the guild heading for the dragon slayers hiding spot.

**With Natsu**

He had been laying in the valley near the hut he and Lisanna raised happy. It had become his favorite place to be alone and think. It was quiet, the constant breeze keep his warm body cool, and the stream could easily become either a drink of source of entertainment. Now he sat there thinking hard about what to do with these new feelings he had coming.

His eyes closed body still, if not for the sigh that escaped his lips every now in then most would have thought he was dead. 'When did I become such a pervert? Sure I have always knew when girls were beautiful and when they were just plain ugly. But this is something totally different, her long snowy hair is something I could watch all day observing the slight differences in each strand as it flows down her goddess like body. The way she carries herself can be compared to a queen or royalty especially when striding through the guild.' His thoughts soon drifted to her perfect body that kami himself created just to lust for.

"Oh god I am becoming a pervert." He said beating his head trying to stop the thoughts of everything he loved about her from consuming him.

"If you need a beating I'm sure I can help with that." The sudden appearance of a voice caused Natsu to shoot up from his laid back position. Only to tense up completely when the object of all his thoughts and desires appearing out of nowhere.

Mirajane stood there in all her beauty and elegance. Finally sitting down beside him with a worried look still present on her face. 'Did I just sneak up on him? He most definitely should have heard me or smelt me before I got this close…he must have been deep in thought. Well thinking has never been his forte.' Natsu gaining control over his facial expressions and emotions laying back down playing off his shock.

"Are you ok Natsu, you haven't been at the guild at all lately?" he could almost feel the concern floating with her words.

"O-o-of course." His stutter was all she needed to hear to know he was lying. Needing the truth she gave him her best demon glare without transforming her body. A "Yelp" erupted from the dragon throat remembering just who Mira was at heart. "Ok ok I'll tell just put that glare away." Sighing in his defeat, Mirajane developed her now common angelic expression.

"Thank you, now talk."

Laying back down staring into the sky, 'If I don't look at her it won't be as bad.' Finally finding the words he began to speak. "I actual have a question for you." Still refusing look at her. She moved her head into his view, her hair falling down tickling his face.

"Yes go on."

He resorted to closing his eyes knowing full well she was still hovering over him. "Is it ok to love again?" he could tell she moved away from him her scent wasn't as overpowering as it was a few seconds ago. 'What's she mumbling about maybe I should have just made something up?' opening his eyes building the courage to face whatever she was doing.

The white haired maiden was completely shocked by what she just heard. Not able to make heads or tails of where this could go. "To be honest Natsu it all depends on you. Would you loving again, make you happy? If it does then there is nothing wrong with that." His head rolled to face her seeing the genuine smile on her face. That was the boost he needed to ask her what he truly wanted to.

'Here goes nothing.' Sitting up using his arms to brace himself in case he received a slap or a punch depending on whether the demon or Mirajane was in control. "H-h-how do you feel about m-m-m-me?" his onyx eyes gazing deeply into hers, Mira could see fear, anxiety, and sadness swirling within them.

Mirajane body begin to tremble praying it would follow her command to run away. Not wanting to say how she felt for the younger mage beside her. 'I got to go.' Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I thought I said no more tears" wiping her tears away, causing her to blush once again from the warmth she loved. "If you don't want to tell me then that's fine I ca—"

She placed her finger on his thin lips stopping him from continuing knowing if he had finished she would never have told him. "I love you Natsu."

His eyes shot open realizing what she said. "I uhm." She gave him a look that said she wasn't done.

Taking a deep breath feeling better that she got that out. "I know I care about you deeply and for a long time I thought you were cute. Especially when you would cry." She looked up from the ground knowing he was going to give a remark. He didn't, Mira figured he knew how serious the situation was. "When I first saw you yeah I thought you were another annoying kid who master let join the guild. After seeing you take on Erza and handle yourself nicely, you gain my respect."

She then began to giggle lightly. "Then you showed up at my house and told me all about Igneel and your life before, which is when I began to admire you. Over the years I watched you grow into a handsome man, but I had tried to hide my feelings because I knew how much Lisanna cared for you. I couldn't do it to her even though I felt similar. But…" Mira couldn't speak anymore her internal battle with her emotions final crept to the surface.

Natsu was never good in these situations but he was remembering what he learned with Diana. 'I hate it when she cries when any of them cry.' Natsu thought as he began to move. He quickly stood up which Mira noticed looking up at him. He reached down holding out his hand for her.

She placed her hand in his warm one, as he began to pull her up until she was on her feet. "N-N-Natsu?" she was in his arms once again crying. 'How weak have I become crying again. It is almost laughable, but when I am with Natsu it's all ok.' Tears rolling down her cheek.

"We both know her better than anyone, right?" his voice demanding an answer, but she couldn't trust her voice anymore so she just nodded. "She would want us to be happy… I want you to be happy." He took her chin in-between his thumb and index finger, lifting it up so she was looking him in the eyes.

"I want to be happy Natsu. I don't want to feel this way again." Her voice was broken coming in and out. Natsu could hear the passion and desire behind it.

His signature toothy grin spread across his face. He then whispered in hear ear something she always wanted to hear. "I will do any and everything to make you happy." Pulling back to see her reaction. The beautiful smile only she could have. Broke through all the sadness that had once consumed it. 'Here goes nothing.'

Natsu began to lean forward until his lips fell upon the demon Mirajane's. Mira's eyes widen in shock but her body wouldn't move. If she was being honest she doesn't want to. She closed her eyes and let her mind and body fall into the depths of his warmth. Feeling her relax and move into his body moving her lips injunction with his. Removing his hand from her chin letting it flow down her side to meet his other at her waist.

Her slender arms landed on either side of his neck while she intertwined her fingers with each other. The seconds felt like hours then air became a need forcing the two to separate. Eyes were still closed, foreheads leaning on each other gasping for air.

Mira was the first open her eyes. 'Please tell me I am not dreaming.' Gazing at tan man she had known for so long. Remembering the passionate kiss she just shared with said boy, red erupted on her face blushing madly.

"I love you too Mira… without you in my life I wouldn't be here now." His eyes still closed but the closeness allowed his hot breath to tickle her face. He was still smiling, but Mira wasn't smiling anymore her shock returned as she started to see Natsu change.

Natsu began to feel white haired beauty in his arms tense up once again, he opened his eyes to see what was wrong. 'Did she not want to kiss me, wait she kissed back didn't she? Why does she look like she is scared? Damn maybe I was wrong, but it felt so right.' He thought as his arms dropped and tried to walk away. Only to stop realizing her arms wasn't let him go.

She was staring at his skin which was once so smooth, now cracked in the shapes resembling scales. As he spoke she could see his teeth were now longer, looking now into his eye she knew something was up. His eyes once a cool onyx changed into a lively sky blue with a predator slit. 'He looks like a… a dragon.' Her realization

"Natsu. Your skin is changing." She spoke with curiosity while moving her hand to caress his changed skin feeling each individual bump and groove.

"What are you talking about Mira?" Natsu asked.

She grabbed his hand avoiding the claws he grew lifting it up so he could see. Natsu didn't give her the reaction she was expecting. He gave her a smile that revealed his new fangs, despite his new Draconian appearance Mira still found his smile intoxicating.

"This just means that my magic has accepted you, as my mate." Natsu told her in a casual way.

"Mate? What do you mean by mate?" she asked confused but too excited about what he said to bother her too much.

"For another time Mira. Let's go back to the guild I'm sure Cana has drunk all the barrels of alcohol we have in storage." With his statement Mira's eyes open she began to run towards the guild but was stopped when Natsu grabbed her hand snatching her in close.

He captured her lips in his with a soft yet passionate kiss. Releasing her both of them blushing at his actions. "Let's take our time ok. I want to send more time with you." Natsu watched her give him a small nodded as they walked side by side towards the guild.

**Time Skip**

They had walked with each other talking and laughing at the stories Natsu had missed in his absence. They both were content with walking through the town fighting the urge to hold hands not sure of what the citizens would think. When they arrived at the doors of the guild standing there talking about what is about to happen.

Inside the guild Cana had drunk herself into an unconscious state with Lucy sitting at the bar crying. Fearing what Mira was going to do to her once she got back. Everyone else was in a normal guild brawl including the playboy Loke. When the guild doors were kicked open with Natsu carrying Mirajane in his arms.

They strolled through guild as the brawl subsided seeing the uncommon sight of Natsu and Mira. The silence was broken by none other than Elfman Strautss. "Mira-nee! What's wrong." He ran screaming towards them stopping meters away frantic.

Before she could speak Natsu let her down slowly. "Nothing, Natsu was just kind enough to carry me back." She turned to him giving her deliver a peek on the cheek. Then turning around heading for the bar, preparing her punishment for both Cana and Lucy.

Natsu punched Gray in the face furious for some reason. "What the hell Flame Brain?" he spoke picking himself up from the rumble he created.

"Put some clothes on! Especially near my mate" responded the fire breathing mage, the last part was a whisper. Everyone burst in to laughter continuing the brawl they were in not ten-minutes before.

Unknown to the guild Loke snuck out planning on taking one of his many girls on a date. But came back stumbling in frantic scared for his life. Running around getting everyone's attention. "Run for your lives… S-She is back." His declaration spread fear throughout the guild.

Mira was too busy in her own thoughts about her return to become hysterical. While Natsu took a seat at the bar already aware of her being in the city. 'I'm all fired up!' he thought as the thud of boots and clanking of metal became aware to all of the guild mates. In the door way stood Titania Erza Scarlet.

**AN:** Please review if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask I might not answer it fully due to revealing too much of the story but I will try. Thanks for reading.


End file.
